Here Kitty Kitty Kitty
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: Cats. Yes I said cats. Oh, and not just any cats, nooooo AKATSUKI cats. Yes Akatsuki cats, the bad-as-can-be criminals have been reduced to kittens, and I've been drafted to help them. Why? Because that's just my luck, that's why. Akatsuki X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki CRACK fic!**

Eternal: alright people, this is my first CRACK attempt. PLEASE PLEASE don't compare this to Take it or Leave it by Fallacy, even though I have read that story and loved it. This idea has been brewing in the back of my crazed mind for quite some time, so please don't say I'm stealing because I'm not, and if it makes you feel better I'll give her credit

this story was inspired by Fallacy and if anything sounds fishy, just give her credit

okay? Now let's get this bitch on the road.

WARNING! this story is a result of candy, love of fluffy things, and too much free time

Chapter 1

No.

Please no.

Anything but this.

My feet were sore, I was tired from work, and I was damn hungry. I didn't not have the capacity to deal with this...this...this...

Box.

Yes, I said box. There was a box sitting innocently on my front porch, simply waiting for me to carry it in and then it would wreck havoc on my simple ninja life. Yeah, that sounded about right. I ran a hand through my viberant red hair while groaning loudly

"Do you really hate me that much, god?" I looked skyward, as if looking for an answer. A raindrop fell on my nose. There was my answer.

I sighed again and decided to walk over to the box, it was in my way to the door anyhow. My sandeled feet crunched the short grass that grew from the ground, and stopped in front of the box and knelt down.

"Alright, let's see what the hell you are..." I mumbled while slowly lifting the flaps of the box. Meowing could be heard and kittens came into my line of vision. I awwed and slowly placed my hand into the box. The orange tabby immediately cuddled against it, which caused me to smile down at him. Damn kittens, being so damn cute. I sighed and picked up the box, balanced it against my hip, and unlock the front door with the key that I managed to pull out of my pocket.

"Alright, let's get a look at you..." I mumbled while placing the box on the counter. More mewling could be heard and paws were being pressed against the sides of the box. I lifted the flaps fully and I saw moving balls of different colored fur. One was black, one was dark brown with black stripes, one was an orange tabby, was that one _blue_? Another was half black half white, one was blonde, and another was white with some jewlery around his neck.

"Oh good, you come with a name" I said, relieved "I thought I was out of luck" I picked the white one up and saw that it's eyes were purple, was that normal? He tensed and seemed to be giving me a dirty look.

"Listen buddy I'm trying to help" I remarked, while bringing him up to eye level. I fingered the jewlery and it looked like a normal necklace, its design was a circle with a triangle in the center. I flipped it over and saw that it was just a necklace, not a nametag.

"I _am_ out of luck" I mumbled while sighing again. I unwrapped the necklace from it's small neck and placed it on the counter, it could choke him. It meowed in protest and I simply put him back in the box. The orange tabby was reaching for the top of the box's edge, meowing to get out. Guilt for the tiny kitten washed over me, making my nose tingle, predicting pitiful tears.

I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"I've got to be mature about this, I can't keep them...damn landlady..." I told myself. When I looked back down some others were reaching out too, reminding me of the beginning scenes from "Oliver and Company".

"Dammit!" I whined while picking up the orange tabby, who purred loudly in response. He rubbed his head against my cheek, and I pulled him away and said

"Stop being so damn _cute_" He just sat there and looked at me with his big brown eyes. Actually only one eye was looking at me, the other was closed.

"I better clean that up before you go" I mumbled to him, gently brushing my pinky finger over the crease, he flinched. I sniffed and pushed the instinct to cuddle away and put him back in the box.

"Listen up here, you lot" I told them, occasionally petting one. "I can't keep you, I'm not allowed to have pets here thanks to the landlady, and I just don't have the money to take care of you all--" I looked down to see the blonde one rubbing against my hand.

"Oh come on, I just told your friend to stop being cute, because you're making this too hard for me" I chided softly, scratching the back of his head.

"I've made up my mind. You're all getting a bath and a one way ticket to the shelter." I said determined. I pick up the box and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, out of habbit. I sat the box down and knelt next to the tub, turning on the warm water.

There was a loud meow and the blue one managed to sling himself over the edge, flopping onto his belly, skidding slightly on the smooth floor. I did happen to notice that they were all boys, maybe the previous owner was a extreme femmist or something.

"Hey there" I greeted while picking him up. "So what's your problem? Last owner think it'd be funny to color you blue?" I asked, while running my fingers through his fur looking for the root color, but failed to find it

"Must've been recent" I mumbled. I turned the water off, seeing as it had come to a resonable kitty height.

"Alright, Mr. Blue and Mr..." I trailed off, looking for another bath volunteer. "and Mr. Stripes, can go first" I reached my hand in to reach him and he hissed at me. I grimanced at him. "Just for that you're definately going first" I grabbed the scruff of his fur and held him and mr. blue water, slowly lowering them. The others started to meow loudly, and I huffed.

"Look, I know cats don't like water, but it faster to clean you off this way, then the shelter will easily take you" The two cats were in the water that stopped at the bottom of their chest, and just as I was going to reach for some soap, there was a poof!

When the smoke cleared two, full grown men were slipping around in my bath tub.

Two fully _naked_ men.

My face flared an unnatural shade of red as my mind grasped the fact that two cats had just turned into two men, and then another moment to grasp that they were naked. A small 'eep!' escaped my throat as I scrambled out of the room.

"Kakuzu, grab her!"

I was brought to the ground by something that had wrapped my calves together. I landed flat on the carpet as my body was starting to get pulled back to the bathroom. I grasped the edge of the wall and anchored myself there. There was no fucking way that I was going back in there, no way. I can hardly talk to guys let alone this! I was more disturbed with the fact that they were naked other than the whole cat-turn-human part.

He gave another hard jerk and my grip slipped and I was pulled back into the bathroom.

I sat up and pulled at the black that was around my legs, but it wouldn't even budge.

"Hell" I muttered, searching my pockets for a kunai.

"Where do you think you're going?" I looked up to see which one of them was addressing me, but I immediately closed my eyes after seeing something I did NOT want to see.

"Hell, get a goddamn towel or something!!" I yelped, turning my head away. There was some rustling and I could hear them grab towels from the pile I had sitting in a basket.

"Alright we're decent" huffed one. I sighed and opened my eyes again, to see that they had wrapped towels around their waists. Thank God Almighty. Now, back to finding that kunai. I resumed patting my pockets looking for something sharp when my upper arm was gripped and I was pulled to my feet.

"Ah!" I wobbled unsteady and the blue one grasped me tightly, keeping me still. I looked up at his face and paled. The first thing I saw were his insanely sharp teeth, then the gills and the fact that he was really tall and blue

"Oh hell, you're--!" More black thread wrapped around my mouth, muffling my assumption.

"She talks too much" I narrowed my eyes at the stitch covered man. Talking like I wasn't here, bastard. I pulled at the stuff around my mouth, and then more of it came and pulled my hands behind my back. I let a muffled protest out, and my body wobbled again and I landed on my butt, back on the ground.

There was loud meowing and the stitch man pulled the white one out of the box and tossed him into the water. Hell, not another one!

I closed my eyes when another poof came into my hearing and suddenly I was gripped by my collar.

"Where the fuck is my rosary?!" I raised an eyebrow. Rosary? An image of the white cat wearing a necklace came to mind. So that was a rosary, not just some "bling".

"Where the hell is it, bitch?!" he demanded shaking me slightly. Hell, if I could answer you I'd tell you where, if you'd stop bitching!

"Hidan" said the blue one, who I was assuming Hoshigaki Kisame.

"What?!" he retorted.

"She can't answer you" He looked back at me and I gave him a 'told-you-so' look. He rolled his eyes, which were purple, and pulled the stuff from my mouth, rather painfully.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"So where is it?!" he demanded.

"I'm not deaf! I could hear you very clearly the first time! It's on the counter, because I thought it was hurting you, sorry for caring!" I yelled at him, irritated. Even if it was a collar, I'd still have to take it off anyway for the bath, god damn. I glared at him, then I realized his lack of towel so I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes.

"Grab a towel Hidan" huffed Kisame.

"Why? I'm fine" he replied, obviously not bothered with being in the nude _and_ not bothered with the fact that he was practically straddling me. My face was flushing well against my will by now.

"But she's not" I could picture him turning his head to look at me, as if being embarressed was some interesting new fact.

"Ah hell, you're a virgin aren't you?" he asked as if disappointed.

"What's it to you?" I mumbled, still turned away and eyes closed.

"Just put a towel on" said Kakuzu, I'm guessing, I think Kisame called him that. He huffed and got off of me, finally. I resumed struggling with the black stuff, which was still foreign to me, it felt similar to thread if I had to take a guess. Kakuzu took it upon himself to dump the box of remaining dry kittens into the water, which turned into a tubful of naked men.

"Ow! You didn't have to drop us Kakuzu!"

"My bad" he said, not sounding sorry at all. I closed my eyes tightly when I saw the guys getting out of the tub, their wet feet hitting the tile floor. My face was heating up again, damn my light complexion.

"Yay!!" My eyes snapped open when I felt someone tackle me and embrace me tightly.

"Wha--?!" I yelped, I seemed to be doing that often. A boy with dark spiky hair was hugging me tightly, his cheek pressed against mine.

"Tobi's not a kitty anymore!" he exclaimed. My body temperature was waaaay above normal rate, I'm too embarressed. This isn't happening, this isn't happening...

"Uh senpai, her face is really red" said Tobi, looking toward the blonde. He sighed,

"She embarressed, un"

The room's colors were merging and swirling together, and I was suddenly feeling light headed.

"Ah hell, she's gonna faint"

And faint I did.


	2. Chapter 2

AKATSUKI CRACK FIC!

Eternal- Helloooo everyone! Chapter 2 is here and waiting for your reviews!

Disclaimer- blah blah not mine etc etc

**Chapter 2**

I opened my blue eyes slowly, the living room cealing coming into view. I let out a small groan and opened my eyes fully, looking around. How did I get here anyway? Did I crash after work?

"Hey, you're awake, un" I looked to the side and jumped. The blonde guy--at least I was assuming he was a guy seeing as he was shirtless, but that long hair was very deciving--was kneeling next to the couch.

"Ah!" I clutched my heart "Who the hell are you?!"

"Deidara, un"

Right. Cats turned human. Fainted. Okay, all's good now.

I took a deep breath to calm my erractic heart beat.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked,

"Well some are in the kitchens, the others have--" There was a poof and he meowed, he was the blonde kitten again.

"Oh" I nodded. The others had turned back into cats. This was too weird. I leaned over and scooped him up and started to cautiously walk toward the kitchen. I heard voices that were deep and masculine, and I inched closer to the door frame.

"She's got to be the one that helps us, we can't be transfered to another host."

Host? They better not be parasites or something weird, I thought with a frown. Deidara fidgeted in my arms, and I held a finger to my lips. I wanted to hear what they were saying when I wasn't around.

"She won't help us, it's a given. She's a shinobi and knows who we are, collectively at least"

Right. I reconized Kisame on sight, him being blue and shark like, and knew that he was in the criminal orginazation Akatsuki. So the others must've been the other members. But how were they in this predicament?

Deidara pawed at my shirt, probably wondering why I haven't gone inside yet. I scratched behind his ears and stroked his fur. What else could I hear? They stopped talking and I held my breath, I was going to be discovered anyway, but I was still nervous.

"Her chakra's flucuating, she's conscious" I mentally slapped my forehead. Stupid chakra signature. What a traitor to my hiding spot.

A dark head looked around the corner and my breath hitched in my throat. I was face to face with Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother, the person who murdered his entire clan, his family. His red eyes squinted at me, and I couldn't tell if he was glaring or if he couldn't see me clearly.

"Hi..." I whispered, my grip tighter on Deidara than it was previously. His long hair fell over the front of his shoulder as he remained silent. I averted my eyes slightly when I started to look a bit more than neccessary.

"She awake, Itachi?" asked someone, who I assumed was Kisame, his voice was slightly familiar to me.

"Yes" he said while returning to the kitchen, not bothering to give me a second glance. I gave a small 'hmph' under my breath and walked into the kitchen as well. It was my house, I paid the rent, I could damn well go where I wanted to.

Three, well make that two, looked over at me when I entered the kitchen, Itachi didn't. I nodded to them in greeting, still very uncomfortable with the near naked men. Two of the three were Kisame and Itachi, the third was half black and half white and I mean this quite literally. One half was all black while the other half was all white. Never seen that before. Oh, and he had green hair, with gold eyes.

"Hello" he greeted politely.

"Hi" I said cautiously, the little voice in the back of my mind was saying "not to freak out, if they wanted to kill you they would've done it when you was asleep", but the much louder portion was saying "S-class criminals! Beware!"

"How are you?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, you can cut the nice stuff y'know. I know you guys are the Akatsuki and I'm some sort of host?" I said, using the information that I had overheard. "You may want to elaborate your situation to me."

"Very well" said the black and white guy. "First off I'm Zetsu, you know Itachi and Kisame--"

"Regretably" I muttered

"--and I'm assuming you know Deidara" I looked down at the blonde cat who looked up at me and meowed a greeting.

"Right"

"The one who was upset with you earlier was Hidan"

"I gathered that much"

"The one with the stitches was Kakuzu"

"Alright"

"And the younger boy was Tobi"

"Okay" Seven people. Seven criminals. Seven extra people to feed, I predicted, damn.

"We've been cursed" he told me bluntly.

"Cursed?" I repeated, my eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Yes, cursed"

"As in evil witch wishing for revenge and waved her wand and turned you into cats?"

"Yes, except for the wand waving part" said Zetsu, nodding.

"So, some witch had a grudge against the Akatsuki--like many--and she turned you into cats in order to teach you a lesson?" I guessed while sitting Deidara on a loan chair.

"Partially. Our Leader had sent us out to find her on a mission and she lured us into the spell"

"How excatly did she 'lure' you?" I asked, suspcious of his choice of words.

Kisame coughed uncomfortably into his hand before poofing into a kitten again, the moisture in his hair having dried up. He looked up and meowed innocently.

"Mmhm, that's what I thought." I said, "Even criminals have needs don't they?" Kisame meowed meekly. So, that meant even the cruel Itachi was was "lured". A guy's a guy no matter how cold huh?

"But I believe there's a problem" started Zetsu, placing a black hand to the side of his face, an intelligence pose.

"A problem? Like a timespan or something?" I suggested.

"A problem with you" I grimanced slightly. Surprise, a problem with me, _not_ the cat men, of course not. He held his head under the faucet, turned on the hot water and soaked his head again.

"She said to us that if we really wanted to break the curse we would have to gain a foriegner's trust, but she said the person would blend into the scenery." He paused and gestured toward my red hair. "You don't excatly blend in"

I huffed. I really didn't want to do this, but I was just so damn _nice_. I did a couple of hand signs and with a puff of smoke, my red hair had reverted to it's normal brown color.

"That boring enough for you?" I grumbled folding my arms. I really hated my hair color, it made people look right past me, as if I wasn't shy enough, my hair had to betray me, allowing me to become invisable.

"Why did you dye your hair?" he asked.

"'Cause I felt like it, no reason" I lied. He simply nodded and continued talking, while Itachi poofed into a kitten, his own hair dry.

"Are we able to depend on you?"

"Can I depend on you?" I asked in return. He raised and eyebrow

"Depend on us?" he repeated. I nodded firmly.

"If you can swear that you aren't just using me, then I can help you as much as I can" I explained, my gaze serious.

I held my hand out to him, waiting for him to either agree or say something.

"Very well" he said, grasping my hand "We swear"

"Good" I said, grinning. Harboring criminals could be fun, I thought. "So how long have you been under this spell?" I asked.

"About a week, give or take a few days" he answered. I started to wander around the kitchen gathering supplies.

"I thought you guys had a leader or something. Why would he allow you to become cursed?"

"We haven't been excatly productive for the past few years. Barely completing missions, unable to catch more Jinchuuiki and that sort of thing--**and he's being a total prick about it"** I looked over at him when I heard his voice change, my eyebrows furrowed with slight confusion.

He coughed into his hand and on his white skin I could see a light blush of embarressment.

"Sorry, we have a bit of a double personality--**got a problem with it bitch?"**

"Not until you called me a bitch" I said, my teeth clenched, on the edge of growling.

"Sorry, sorry, we didn't mean it, that's just how he talks" apologized Zetsu quickly. I huffed and resumed finding kitchen things and ingrediants, getting ready to make dinner, seeing as it was about 5:30. What could I make that could feed eight people? I thought for a moment, ignoring Zetsu poof into a kitten again.

I sighed. Take out was my only option. I simply didn't have enough to cook for seven more. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"I'll be back in a little bit, um...Zetsu, you're in charge" I dubbed, pointing to the black and white cat. He meowed an affirmative--well I wouldn't really know, he was a cat for god's sake.

(((20 minutes later)))

I carried the box of steaming ramen slowly back to my small house, my wallet considerably lighter than before, I thought grouchily. I balanced the box at my hip and opened the door, than kicked it wide open with my foot, allowing myself entrance.

"I'm back" I called out. "And I brought food." I could here padded feet rush toward me, meowing loudly, apparently they were hungry. I could hear running water and there were some poofs, due to the hot water releasing them from their kitty bodies.

I placed the food on the table , the smell of ramen filling the air. I could hear heavier steps and I looked over my shoulder and saw Kisame, Deidara and Hidan rushing into the kitchen. My face flared when they didn't even bother to put a _towel_ on.

"Oh no! " I snapped. "No one's eating unless you all get a fucking towel on, dammit! This isn't a nudist coloney, now get back in that fucking bathroom and get a goddamn towel!" They turned around grumbling and went to go get the damed towels.

I walked out of the kitchen and walked down to my own room, where I found the orange tabby lounging comfortably on my bed, curled up on a sun spot, soaking up all of the warmth. I sat down, causing the bed to dip slightly, stirring him from his comfortable slumber partially. I laid down on my side and he stood up, stretched and stumbled over to my side, where he curled up and promptly fell asleep again. I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through his fur, which caused him to purr. I laughed lightly while closing my eyes, hoping to gain some extra hours of sleep.

"Mother fucking hell!!"

I jerked awake at the loud outburst and tripped out of my room.

"What's goin' on?!" I asked, still half asleep. The bathroom door swung open and Hidan bolted out of there, thankfully wearing a towel, but looking severely aggitated.

"What the fucking hell?!" He yelped.

"Stop yelling!" I snapped, irritated to being woken up. He rushed in front of me and grabbed at his hair.

"Look what happened to me!" he snapped. I rubbed my eyes to straighten out my eyesight and looked closer to Hidan's face. I followed his hands into his hair and I pulled his hands away and my eyes widened. He had cat ears, I looked behind him and I could see the tip of a cat tail peeking out from beneath the towel.

"What did you do?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know! I just turned on the water and this happened!" I thought for a moment, back to when everyone turned human. In the bath I had hot water, Zetsu was using hot water from the sink...

"What kind of water were you using?"

"Hm, lemme think, the wet kind!" he retorted sarcastically. I gave a slight tug on one of his white ears.

"Hey smartass, I'm trying to help you out here! Was your water hot or cold?" I asked again.

"It came out cold and I didn't want to wait for it to heat up" he explained, not wanting me to pull his ear again.

"Hot water turns you human, cold water gets you halfway there, no water you stay a cat" I assumed. I led him back into the bathroom and turned on the water, allowing it to heat up. I pulled him down to the sink's level and helped him soak his hair.

It was a nice silence between us for awhile.

Once his hair was wet with hot water, the cat ears vanished along with tail. He stood up fully and pushed all of his hair back away from his face.

"Well g'night" I started to leave the bathroom and he asked

"Since you know our names, what's yours?" I looked over my shoulder and he was pushing some stray hairs back, not looking over at me.

"Reira Tsukimaru..." I answered. Seeing as he nothing else to say I returned to bed.

Throughout the rest of the night, more kittens joined my bed, gathering at my feet, at my pillows. I woken a little further when I felt a small rough tongue lick my cheek. I saw the white kitten curl up in the crook of my arm that was by my face. I smiled lightly and fell back into slumber.

--(end of ch2!)--

**Next time! Akatsuki meets Akamaru!**

Eternal: _**REVIEW!**_ OR I WILL SEND MY AKATSUKI KITTIES AFTER YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

**AKATSUKI CRACK FIC!**

_**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty**_

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning in a bed absent of cats. I sat up slowly and stretched my limbs, trying to wake my body up. I then looked around for some clothes, deciding upon long khaki shorts and a white tanktop with mesh netting over it. I dragged my feet to the bathroom knocking half ass like (because I do NOT want to walk in on someone) and allowed myself in when heard no answer. I turned the knob and steaming water came from the shower head. I quickly stripped down and stepped inside, sighing when the water hit me full force. I happily hummed as I washed my hair, the suds traveling down to the drain.

As I rinsed my hair with conditioner the door was suddenly slammed open. I quickly turned off the water and wrapped the towel tightly around me.

"Reira-san! Reira-saaaaan!" It was Tobi, if I had to take a guess. I pulled the shower curtain off to the side and peeked out to see that it was indeed Tobi, wearing some sport pants that were slightly too short for him, which meant they were mine, I noted irritated slightly.

"Reira-san! Kakuzu-san's in trouble!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

"Tobi! I can't go out like this! I'm indecent!!" I yelped as he dragged me out of the house and into the back yard. The remaining cats rushed inside, and I took a quick head count of five, counting Tobi that makes six then we were missing Kakuzu then.

"He right there with the monster!" He said while shoving me forward. I walked quickly forward to the monster and saw that it was Akamaru, not some beast.

"Akamaru" I called. I really hope that Kiba wasn't with him that would be humilating--

"Hey Reira--" My eyes widened and my face paled and blushed at the same time as Kiba walked over, behind Akamaru who jogged over to me. Luckily the Akamaru was a very large dog, roughly to my chin, concealing most of me.

"Akamaru, I need you to distract Kiba for a little bit for me, please?" I whispered despretely. He licked me and resumed his distraction plans. He romped off and tackled Kiba to the ground

"Akamaru-hey, love you too boy-what's with the sudden pounce? C'mon now, get off"

I rushed over to the tree to see Kakuzu clinging to a branch, his fur standing on end.

"Get down!" I hissed. He meowed at me and started to detatch his claws from the bark. "Hurry up!" I whispered, holding one hand up in order to try to help him down. He hopped down landing on my palm and then slipped down, digging his claws into my arm. I yelped with sudden pain and drew him close, stopping the fall and the further damage of my epidermis. I rushed inside, dropped him on the floor and sprinted into the bathroom and speed changed and pulled my hair into a haphazordous bun.

I sprinted back outside and took a deep breath.

"Hey Kiba, Akamaru" Akamaru woofed and got off of Kiba, rushing over to my side.

"Thank you" I whispered while rubbing his fur. He barked in response.

"Geez I dunno what got into him" muttered Kiba while getting to his feet. He brushed himself off and walked over to me. I bit down my self conscious blush and smiled, my arms behind my back, not wanting him to see the blood from Kakuzu's nails.

"Hey you changed your hair back" he commented while fingering a loose lock. He gave me a wolfish grin while adding "It looks good"

"Thanks" I said, my light blush staining my face.

We continued a small conversation and then Akamaru started to tug on his sleeve.

"I've got to get to training, see ya 'round Reira!" he called while hopping onto Akamaru's back. I waved in return, with my unscathed arm, as they bounded off. I laughed lightly, Kiba was such a flirt and he used all of his power to make me blush, which wasn't very hard in my opinion. I turned back around and headed inside, where Kakuzu laid on his belly with the other cats around him.

"Oh no...what's the deal now?" I asked.

Zetsu hopped up to the sink and I obliged and turned the hot water on. He dunk his head and turned human, and concealed himself with a towel that was left in there.

"He's hurt his leg, when you placed him on the floor during your rush earlier" explained Zetsu, ruffling his hair slightly. "Would you be able to heal him better as a cat or as a human?" I sighed,

"Human would probably be best, it'd be easier for me to see the damage." I bent down and scooped him up in my arms, a small meow protest from his kitty mouth.

"Can you go grab a towel Zetsu? Please?"

"Of course" he agreed while walking off to the bathroom, and returning with a towel.

"Thanks" I turned on the hot water and held his little kitty head underneath the falling water, soaking his head a good deal. He poofed into his human state and he was leaning against me, unable to stand properly. My face flared and Zetsu was kind enough to wrap the towel around his waist for him.

"Dammit girl, did you have to throw me?" he snapped, sending a glare my way.

"Well, did you have to tear up my arm?" I shot back while starting to lead him to the living room, where he sat down on the couch. I waved a violet glowing hand over my arm quickly, stopping the blood from falling, but not completely healing it.

"Where does it start to hurt?" I asked him, falling into medic mode, asking the standard questions.

"My lower leg, its just a blur where right now" he answered reluctantly. I held my chakra glowing hand over his leg, slightly grazing his legs hair, which made me grimance inwardly. I took a deep breath and weaved my chakra into his leg, washing away any soreness or fractures he may have endured.

"How do you feel?" I asked him, pulling my hand away. He had his mouth pressed together tightly and he muttered under his breath

"Fine" I raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, it feels fine" He was still grimacing though. I brought my hand and poked his shin sharply, causing him to hiss (haha cat humor) and attempt to pull his leg away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he snapped at me.

"Stop trying to be tough and answer my questions truthfully. Does it stil hurt?" I demanded.

"A bit, but I'll be fine--" Without another word I pushed more healing chakra into his leg, mending it fully.

"Now?" I asked, looking up at him

"Yes, I'm fine" he grumbled.

"Stop being thick headed. I'm offering you help and you're going to accept it" I told him bluntly while standing up.

I returned to the kitchen and turned the hot water on, then let it run over my scratched up arm, courtsey of Kakuzu. I inhaled sharply when it stung and held my breath as I soaked my cuts, then pulled it away and dried off.

"Reira-chan!" I was tackled from behind with a hug. I jerked and looked over my shoulder to see Tobi again.

"Um...yeah, Tobi?" I asked, feeling awkward. I'm not use to hugs all the time but...it felt nice.

"Nothing. Tobi just wanted to say hi!" he said, addressing himself in third person. I raised an eyebrow and he smiled at me. I smiled in return and I ruffled some of his black hair.

"Hi Tobi" I told him

(end chapter!)

Eternal: Tada! sorry if its been a long time since I've updated, but don't worry, the kitties are back!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty**_

Eternal: I've decided that this won't be a strict chronological series, events that'll happen, some chapters more in tune than others, otherwise you'll have to deal with me. K? sound like fun? good cause it'll be a freakin' blast lol ; )

The event Reira goes through is based off my own experience, true story (except for the Akatsuki kitty parts lol) (but I did not drop the relic, btw)

Chapter 4

"Why're are you getting all dressed up Rei-chan?" asked Tobi as I placed my hairbrush down on the dresser. He had already given me a nickname, though I didn't really mind it. I ran my hand through my light brown hair, to try to smooth the light frizz down that always managed to show up.

"I've got somewhere to go tonight and I need to look nice" I explained. My heart fluttered, I was really nervous, what if I screwed up?

"Where, Rei-chan? Tobi wants to come!" he chirped. I laughed lightly.

"Sorry, you can't Tobi" I told him while putting in some simple, small silver hoops. There was a crash and I groaned. I swear, if they broke another plate there was going to be a serious ass kicking.

"Dammit Kisame, that landed on my foot, yeah!" I banged my head on my table. They were such a handful! My check was stretched to its limits in order to feed them at least twice a day. I only took a few extra hours, I didn't want to take on too much in case Tsunade would ask me why, and it wasn't like we were at war or anything.

"Don't hit your head Rei-chan! That'll hurt!" he said, touching my shoulder. Then he poofed into a kitten a moment later. He meowed and pawed at my hair, then rubbed against my cheek, seeing as my head was still against the table. I huffed and stood up, mindlessly rubbing his head.

"What broke?" I called out. Silence, of course they didn't want to admit it, like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Kisame did it, yeah!!" blamed Deidara, but his voice faded into a meow, followed by a hiss, from who I would guess who be Kisame. Flashes of blue and blonde raced around my feet. They jumped and tackled one another and rolled around.

"Cut it out already" I huffed, wedging my foot between them and pushing them away from each other. They continued hissing at each other, and batting the other's head with their little paws.

"I said to cut it out" I growled while grabbing them by the scruffs of their necks and hoisting them into the air. They meowed in protest, obviously disgruntled. I looked over and read the clock, six thirty.

"Stay out of trouble, you guys and don't go outside" I told them while rushing around and getting last minute things done. I had dried my hair, had eye liner and mascarea, was wearing my red skirt and white shirt with short sleeves and it clung mercilessly to my form, with a bit of a scoop neck.

"I'll be back late, probably around eleven thirty or midnight" I explained while slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder. It was a bit heavier than I remembered, I must've left my book in it or something, oh well, no time.

"Where will you be?" asked Zetsu, his hair dripping with the just added water.

"Down the street, the big building on the corner" I explained. "If you guys need something I probably won't be able to help you" I looked around and double checked everything.

"Bye!" I called as I rushed out the door.

My ballet flats hit the ground at a regular pace as I power walked down the street. I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart. I went over my jobs again, I was pulling a blank after the insence deal, but I could always ask.

"Hey Reira!" I looked to the side and saw Kiba riding on Akamaru, who romped on over, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Where're you going, dressed like that? Got a date or something?" he joked.

"No, I'm a server tonight" I told him. "I'm a bit nervous" I laughed.

"Oh you mean up at the church?" he asked, hoping off Akamaru and walking beside me. "Maybe I should go?"

"Tonight's the Easter Vigil, it'll take all night" I warned him.

"Eh..." he mumbled. "Maybe another time then?" I laughed lightly and he gave me a goofy grin.

"See you later, Reira" he waved.

"Bye" I said.

The church came into view and I took another deep breath before walking inside. It was dimly lit and I could see the table set up in the center with the charcol. I took the little staircase to the back room, where some people were already getting things ready. I placed my bag down on a chair and pulled out my robe from the rack and pulled it over my head and zipped it up the front. I grabbed the rope peice, doubled it and wrapped it around my waist and weaved it through the loop I had made.

"Ready Reira?" asked the priest.

"I guess" I said a little breathy seeing as my nerves were stretched to the farthest they could go.

...xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx...At Home...xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

"So where's Reira?" asked the man covered in stitches, as he tied a towel around his waist.

"She said she would be back late" answered Zetsu, who was reading a book that he had found on one of her shelves. "She didn't really say where"

"How late?" he asked, his voice bored.

"Maybe midnight" he replied, turning the page. "Why're you so interested, Kakuzu?"

"Just wondering, in case she rats us out" he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

**"Yeah right"** said Zetsu's black half. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing--**Nothing my ass"** said the black half.** "You've been acting screwy ever since she healed your leg. You're more than curious"** He turned heel and walked out of the room, his face strangely warm.

...xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx...Back with Reira...xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx,...

I stared at my lap, where my hands were nicely placed and I could see my red fingers, burnt from the charcol, from the opening ceramony. My heart was pounding furiously. I forgot to light the candles, I forgot to light the candles, I _forgot_ to light the stupid candles! I glanced down at the side of my seat to see my candle lighter there. Maybe after all of the readings were done and the priest began to speak again I could quickly use the flame from the Easter candle and light the alter candles and nobody would be the wiser?

"Please stand" The congregation and us servers did as he said, my heart pounding furiously in my chest. I was glad it was dim because my face felt hot, and I doubt it was from my hair being down. I could feel my fingers still burning and there were lightly slick from sweat from my hands being clenched in prayer position.

The lights flickered on overhead and my partner whispered and few words and I reached down and grabbed the wand like lighter. I stepped forward and began to the Ceramony of Light.

...xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...In the Sacristry (back room)...xxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

The messenger bag began to move once the singing started and reviberated in the building. The flap of the bag flopped over and a white kitten head popped out, looking around disoriented. He looked down, seeing that he was balanced on a seat and he brought his paws together, his tail flicking as he got ready to jump. He landed with the skill of a cat and he looked around, confused as to where he was. Last he remembered was taking a nap in a cozy bundle. He saw a rack of white robes on one side of the room, a few small closets and a table with books and other items. The most potent thing was the hanger, holding the insense relic, which scented smoke was rising from.

He scrunched his pink nose and bounded over to the side door, where a building full of people resided. He scuttled backwards and just let his head be shown, seeing as he noticed a certain brunette that was familiar to his violet eyes.

The room was dark, save for one candle standing next to a podium. Reira was moving gracefully with a rod that had a single flame glowing from its end. She moved slowly to each empty candle, giving them life and alighting the room with a warm glow. The light danced across her face, giving her a beautiful look, shadows flickering across her features. Almost haunting beauty.

Her lips parted and she blew out the lighter and made her way toward the room where he was currently in. He looked around and ducked in a corner, not wanting to get caught. She came in and let out a breath, her expression worried. She whispered to herself as she picked up the insense relic, taking a deep breath before leaving the peace of the quiet, dark room.

The ceramony lasted a long time but Hidan didn't mind. He sat perfectly comfortable in the door way, watching the progression of whatever they were doing, a different religion from his obviously, but interesting to watch all the same. Whenever someone would head in his direction he would duck and cover in a cluttered corner, easily overlooked.

She sang, he noticed. When they played a song that she knew, she would sing, she didn't even need the words. With his sensative ears, he could pick out her voice and it lulled him into a dreamy state. It was growing late and she didn't show any signs of tiring, her face kept pleasantly clear of weariness.

There was a sudden crash and he jolted, eyes wide and on the alert. He peered further around the edge and saw her white robed form on the ground, the insense coals spilled out in front of her. Her hands moved swiftly and the relic was back in its place and she resumed walking down the isle, swing the smoke side to side, sending it to the cealing. A few moments later it was over.

He rushed around and resumed his spot in her bag, not wanting anything to seem out of place.

"Your welcome...yes, good night Father" he heard her say. The bag was picked up and placed in its usual spot on her shoulder. She walked for a little bit and then she placed her hand in the bag. He backed away at first, then on second thought, he rubbed his head against her hand. She flinched, but then her hand wrapped around him and pulled him out.

"Did you see?" she asked, her voice cracking. He nodded his silver white head. "I messed up real bad..." she whispered. He saw fat teardrops pool and overflow her eyes and race down her cheeks. He let her hold him and embrace him, like a normal cat, he didn't even notice the purr that viberated through him. Soon he even fell asleep.

I opened the door to my small flat and Zetsu greeted me with a small nod and I nodded in return. My face was burning in shame while my fingers burned from pain, quickly picking up the insense coals with my bare hands was probably not my smartest idea.

I laid on my bed, not even bothering to change out of my formal clothes and took note of the cats I could see. Tobi was hogging the middle but he moved over and rested against my stomach, Kisame was at the foot, content in a buddle of spare blankets, Deidara was at the head of the bed, stretched out and taking as much room as his little blonde body could. I saw Itachi sitting on my desk chair, away from everyone else, curled in a little ball of black fur. I wonder vaguely where Kakuzu was but I was tired, so I laid my head down, Hidan still in my hold, sleeping soundly.

Sometime in the night I felt fur brush across my cheek and my hand reached out and brought them close, tucked under my chin and on my torso, falling back to sleep, not bothering to notice that it was the striped kitten.

And that he was purring...

... ... ... ... ...

**R E V I E W!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty**_

Eternal: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! Some of the perks and misfortunes of being a cat, and they discover personal secrets of Reira Tsukimaru!

Disclaimer: I own my characters and ideas

**Chapter 5**

_Ding-Dong!!_

I groaned at the sound. Who in their right mind would be waking me at...I rolled over, barely missing Tobi, and my clock read seven twenty two.

_Ding-Dong!!_ Knock! Knock! Knock!

I huffed and dragged my feet out of bed. "I'm coming!" I told the dumbass was who thought of the great idea of prancing over here at an ungodly time. My socked feet scuffed across the floor as I made my way to the door.

"Who is it?" I called through the door, too tired to look through the glass, my eyes were hardly open.

"It's Naruto, dattebayo!" I opened the door and indeed, Naruto stood there, jumping from foot to foot.

"What brings you over here, Naruto?" I asked, while my body wanted me to go back to bed.

"Eh...I was wondering if I could use your bathroom, Reira-san...? We're getting ready for a mission and I--"

"Lalala I don't wanna hear it" I told him. "It's the first door on the left"

"Thank you!" he gasped while sprinting into the house. I mumbled under my breath and closed the door, returning to my room. When I sat on my bed, so dearly tempted to sleep a thought hit me:

Wasn't the Akatsuki after Naruto?

I jumped to my feet and took a head count. Tobi, Deidara on the bed, Kakuzu in the hamper, Hidan in my blankets, Zetsu on my desk...Shit, I'm short two. I closed the door behind me, making sure that they couldn't prop it open and began to look around. I went to the kitchen first, maybe they were hungry?

Nope, apparently not. Then I looked in the living room, under and behind the couch, whispering their names. "Here kitty kitty kitty..." I growled. They better not be somewhere causing trouble...--

A howl came from the bathroom and I rushed to the door.

"You alright Naruto?" I asked, a bit worried. I hoped it was severe constipation and not the cats.

"J-just..d-d-dandy..." he whimpered. "I didn't k-know you had c-cats..." I smacked my forehead. Crap.

"I was taking them to the shelter" I lied. "Are they bothering you?"

"N-no!" he yelped, his voice rising another octive. The door slowly opened and he stepped out, a kitten in each hand. "Here..." he squeeked. I quickly took them, holding each under an arm.

"I'm sorry about them, Naruto" I apologize, but the growling sounds they were emitting didn't help.

"N-no problem...d-dattebayo..." he whimpered as he walked bowlegged out of the flat. Once the door closed I looked down at the two, and hoisted them up, my hands under their furry chests supporting them.

"What on earth were you doing?!" I asked in disbelief. Itachi hung in silence and Kisame used my chest to prop himself up and meow, his blue paws sinking into the softness of the breast. I moved him up a little, his paws no longer on me.

"Nice try, pervert" I told him. He meowed.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Noon, At Home... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The stitch man's hand traveled across the book case, looking for something to stimulate his brain, seeing as he couldn't train or do much for that matter. He had a soaked towel resting on the top of his head, the water dripping into his hair and he was wearing a white bathrobe that was too short on him. He wasn't Hidan, who could go all day with no shirt on.

He was looking for her account book, to occupy his mind and find out maybe where she stored her money. Then again, even he did find it, what would a cat do with it? Purchase catnip? Please.

A book with an odd spine caught his eye. The edge was stitched and you could see where the folds of paper were. He gripped it and pulled it out, seeing the leather cover. He flipped it open to see hand written pages, it may be her money records. He took a seat on her bed and began to read.

_December 31_

_I'm bored out of my MIND! This place would drive anyone insane! Ug, I can't believe I'm trapped here for the holidays. While everyone's out parting for the New Year I'm pratically chained to this stupid bed. Tsunade threatened me, in case I ever tried escaping again._ There was a little sheepish face drawn.

This wasn't her account book, Kakuzu gathered easily. It was a journal. He didn't put it down though.

_The room's so bland and the lighting makes me look even paler. I can see my blue veins starting from the underside of my elbow all the way to my fingertips. Is that healthy? Probably not, that's just another reason why I'm here, bleah._

She's at the hospital? Kakuzu was interested now.

_Kiba even stopped by today, made me blush as usual._ A little silly face doodle._ But that's not too hard in my opinion. I want to go on a mission but Tsunade is ETREMELY against it. She doesn't want to me to have a chakra crash or a physical one. That would obviously suck, but I want to go somewhere! I'm tired of being cooped up in here! I work here, I don't need to be a patient here, it's like working overtime or something and not getting paid for it._

A smirk pulled at his stitch mouth.

_She should be letting me out soon, for god's sake I've been here for two 'effing weeks anyway. That's probably why I've been trying to sneak out lately, but they always catch me because I get tired by the time I get to the main floor. Talk about pathetic right?_

He had to agree, that was pretty sad.

_Bleah, I'm sooooo freakin' bored! That's why I got this little notebook/journal thing, just so I can write and talk to myself and still sound sane. Bored bored boooooored, I wonder if someone ever made a song about boredom? Probably not, ah well._

_Oh, since I just started to write in this thing, I'm going to address you like a person. Sane? I think not. So I'm going to assume that you have no idea why I'm in Konoha's Hospital, which would make sense since I just got this yesterday._

Yes, he was indeed curious as to why she was in the hospital.

_Well, I hardly know either._

A sweatdrop formed at his brow.

_Tsunade thinks I have some form of chakra disease (she used a lot of big words but in short that's what it meant). That it can terminate my chakra and physical health all in one go, which sucks like no other. So she's all but chained me to the bed like I said earlier._ There was an arrow pointing to a few lines above where her chained statement rested. _She also tells me to stop using chakra to color my hair red, much to my annoyance because I like my hair that color, instead of boring brown, yuck._

What's wrong with brown hair? Thought Kakuzu, since his own hair was brown.

_She said that the next year may be hard for me. Physical or chakra activity would put a big strain on me. I tried to ignore her during this part of the talk, because she was just beating around the bush. It makes me feel sick just thinking about it._

The hand writing started to get shaky and there were faded spots on the paper.

_That I...could possibly die during the next year...It scares the shit out of me, more than any mission has._

His green eyes widened slightly. He didn't even notice the other members sneak into her closest, shifty smirks on their faces.

Time passed and he continued to read, while stopping occasionally to resoak his cloth to maintain poseable thumbs to turn the pages. He paid no mind to the mutterings coming from her cloest, where a handful of the other members were residing.

"I'm home" she called. He moved quickly, placed the book back where it belonged, removed the washcloth and a moment later he was a kitten again. There was scurrying inside her closet and Tobi came running out, a pair of lilac underwear on his head.

"Rei-chan! Look what Tobi found!" There was a pause followed by sudden yelling.

"The hell are you doing?!" Running feet could be heard as Tobi raced back into the closet, exposing Deidara, and Kisame red handed. They each held a bra in their hands. Her face was viberantly red now and she was pratically growling. They dropped the undergarments and started to run, with her hot on their trails. Kakuzu the kitty, walked down the hallway to see her tackling Kisame at the waist, bringing him to the ground with a loud thud.

"You pervert! Is this what you guys do when I'm at work?!" she scolded. "Go through my personal stuff?!" He ran his hand through his hair, trying to get it to dry faster. He poofed into a kitten a moment later, but she was a step ahead and grabbed him behind the neck. She looked around and picked up Tobi and Deidara then stomped over to the Laundry room, where she dropped them into the dryer and closed the lid. She picked up everyone else and put them in there as well. She closed the lid and stomped away, grumbling.

"Don't make me turn it on!" she threatened.

That night, he could hear her coughing in her room, her breathing shallow.

... ... ... ... ... ...

**R E V I E W!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty**_

Eternal: Okay, so far about Reira we know that she's sick and irritated pretty easily, but we'll find out she's not all tough rough lol

Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki, but how I wish...

**.:Chapter 6:.**

"You'll be in the Children's Department today, Reira" instructed Sakura, looking at her list. I coughed lightly into my hand and nodded.

"Sure thing" I replied. She looked at me, as if examening me.

"Have you been overworking yourself?" she asked, her pink eyebrows furrowed with worry. I shook my head. I couldn't appear sick, she'd rat me out to Tsunade in a heartbeat.

"Nah, I probably caught a small bug" I lied while smiling sheepishly. How could I say that I got mad at the S class criminals, yelled at them, chased them and locked them in the dryer, therefore overstressing myself? Obviously, I couldn't.

"Alright, don't work too hard Reira" she chided with a smile. I nodded and took my clip board with me as I headed down the hallway. I didn't mind working in the children's area, I liked to make their days better, to make them smile.

I looked down at my clipboard and took a left at an intersection of hallways then opened a white door, allowing me to see two rows of beds, one row on each side.

"Kia Satura?" I called out softly. A girl was sitting up in a bed and she raised her hand.

"Me" she answered. I gave a smile and headed for her bed.

"Hi, I'm Reira" I greeted. She nodded, her glasses slipping down her nose. She had dark hair that was pulled into two low ponytails, with bangs that flopped into her eyes. I sat on the edge of her bed with one leg pulled up, my foot off the blankets.

"So--"

"What's wrong with me now?" she asked. I stopped my sentance and looked at her, my eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked gently.

"A doctor always comes in if something's wrong" she explained. "So I was wondering what was wrong with me now" Her big brown eyes were looking forlornly at her lap where her small hands were folded tightly and shaking a bit.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Kia" I told her reassuringly. "I came to spend the day with you and the others" She turned her doe eyes to me and asked

"Spend your day with us?" I smiled again and nodded.

"Yeah," I told her. "If that's alright with you" She thought for a moment and nodded again.

"Okay" she agreed. "So...what are we going to do?"

"Well" I started, my eyes brightening with excitement. "I am going to go ask for permission to take you and and the others out into town for lunch and sight seeing" Her eyes widened.

"We can go outside?" she awed.

"Only if they higher ups say yes." I warned. A spark of excitement glittered in her eyes and she gave a smile.

"I would really like that" she told me.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes" I grinned while patting the bed, as I stood. She nodded, her smile still present. My own smile stayed on my face as I left the room...

"Come on Tsunade-sama!" I whined. She folded her hands in front of her face and declined me again.

"No, Reira. Those children aren't in good enough health to leave the room" she explained. I pushed my lips into a line as I thought quickly for a loop hole.

"What if I get the food for them?" I suggested, my hope rising slightly.

"Why are you so insistant on this matter?" she asked, a curious look across her features.

"Because..." I mumbled, looking away.

"If you can't give me a reason, I see no need for you to get them food when we have service here." she warned.

"Because..." I started. "I can relate to them..." She gave me a look to continue and I sighed.

"It sucks being stuck in a boring white room, hearing nothing but depressing things, with a few good ones. It makes them feel like they're never going to get better with the hospital atmosphere." I trailed off for a minute, biting back a cough. "Whenever people would come to visit, it was like a refreashing change of pace and it gave me motivation to get better. So if that worked for me, I'm assuming that it'll be great for the kids, who use to do nothing but be outside playing ninja..." I laughed. I was drifting back into memories, falling out of this situation and into a past one. There were swings and laughter, most importantly a warm voice calling my name...

"Very well" I snapped my eyes back to the busty fifth Hokage, who was smiling lightly. "You may get the children food from outside the hospital. Would you be alright paying yourself or do you need help?"

"I'll be fine with the bill Tsunade-sama, thank you very much" I told her, bowing before leaving the room.

... ... .. ... ... ... ... . . . . . . . . . .

I looked down at my list as I jogged down the road. Luckily they all agreed on Ichiruka's, but I had to jog at least, some of them had to eat at certain times. I looked at the passing houses, seeing mine come into view. A black and white kitten was sunbathing in the window. I waved and he raised his head sleepily, then laid back down. I smiled lightly and continued on my way, ignoring the tightness of my chest.

"That's quite a list you have there, Reira" laughed the owner, who just finished reading my sheet of orders.

"Sorry" I said, sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm the delivery girl today. The children got to pick where to eat and they decided on the best ramen in town!" He blushed modestly.

"Why thank you very much, I'll get to work on these" he said. "Ayame! We'll need a carrying case!" he called to the back room.

"Hai!" came the response. I took a seat on one of the stools, and waited patiently for the orders...

"That's quite a cough you have there, Reira" commented the cook as he stirred the noodles. Ayame was preparing the bowls. I gave a smile and waved a hand dismissively. I had just gone through a small bout of coughs.

"Nah, it's nothing" I told them, another cough straining to rise, but I forced it down.

"Well, here you go!" declared the man, setting the large case on the countertop. I stood up and moved the strap across my shoulder, the heavy weight balanced on my side.

"Is that too heavy for you?" asked the ramen man. "The hospital a fair distance away"

"It's okay, I've got it" I told him, taking a moment to balance the weight evenly without spilling anything, despite the cover. I paid him the total, a few limp bills remaining in my wallet afterward.

"Thank you, have a good day Reira" he told me. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, you too" I began my jog back to the hospital, the tightness in my chest a bit more noticeable...

... ... . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .

"Tada!" I cheered as I walked into the children's room. The young heads turned and grins spread across their faces like the plague, some even cheered aloud. I smiled back and handed out the orders, playing waitress.

The afternoon passed calmly and soon it became five o' clock.

"Alright, I've got to go" I said, getting off of Kia's bed, finishing up our card game of go fish.

"Do you have to?" she asked, grasping the hem of my shirt.

"Yeah, I'm off the clock and need to go home" I explained.

"Awww" she mumbled, letting go of me.

"It's been fun" I told her, smiling again. "I'll come by again when I get the chance okay?"

"Kay" she agreed, her glasses slipping down her nose once more. I headed for the door, waving back to the children.

"Bye everyone!" I said. There was a chorus of 'bye's and 'bye Reira's from the other kids.

I checked out and made my way home, biting back my coughs which were hurting more than usual...

... . . . . . . . . ... ... . .

I entered my home, dropping my bag to the floor, my hand over my mouth. My cheeks were flushed from coughing so hard and my breathing pattern turned to wheezes and shallow inhales. Zetsu looked up alarmed from my somewhat loud enterance, his gold eyes wide. He lept from the window sill and raced for the sink, probably to turn human.

I didn't bother to take off my shoes before I rushed to my room, trying to smother waves of coughing, result from being held back all day. My eyes quickly scanned for any cats, luck was on my side, there were none. I quickly closed the door and locked it, just as Zetsu knocked.

"Reira, are you all right?!" asked his white side. I didn't answer as I dropped to my knees, the violent coughs shaking my body.

**"Open the door!"** shouted his black personality. It was hard to hear him, my shudders and gasps filled my ears. Please, please don't let this turn into an attack...anything but that...I thought despretely as I fought to control my breathing. I don't want to go back to the hospital...!

There was more pounding on the door, more than one set of fists. So the others had turned human as well.

"We're shinobi dammit, move over!" There was a loud crack as the door was kicked open, breaking the lock and doorknob. They surrounded me and I could feel myself being lifted upright. I hacked again and blood filled my mouth.

"No..." I breathed. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and doubled over, blood splattering across my pants as I continued to fight for air.

"What's going on?!" asked someone, I was getting dizzy and their voices were starting to blur together.

"We've got to get her medical attention" said another.

"Well it's not like we can waltz in there!" argued one

"Hey Kakuzu, aren't you good with medical jutsus?" There was a grumble of incoherant words and a sharp remark in reply.

"Well if you can do something, then do it you jackass!" It was getting harder to inhale and impossible to exhale, while I was shaking pretty bad. My eyes were tearing up as I fought for control, I was really hoping that it wouldn't get this out of hand...

"Come on, Reira" soothed someone. "You need to lay down so Kakuzu can help you" They pried arms from around my middle and pushed me slowly to the floor. I wheezed again, choking on some of the blood that fell down my throat from which it came.

"Hurry up Kakuzu!" yelled someone. "She can't breathe!"

A hand was placed on the center of my chest, chakra radiating. It felt like a thousand pounds and I tried to pull away but the other hands wouldn't let go of my arms. I could feel the chakra entering and it was if they were sharp needles, doing more harm than good and so I cried out, tears falling more fluently now.

"Kakuzu!!"

"I'm trying!!" he snapped, which caused a flare in the chakra strength. I tried to fight the people who were pinning me down, straining to reject this harsh and painful chakra from my body.

"She needs to relax, her chakra's trying to push me out" he instructed. A hand touched my cheek softly and I tilted my head slightly, my eyes blurry with tears as I tried to see who it was.

"Calm down" he told me, running his hand through my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut as another shock of pain came through Kakuzu's chakra, which caused me to whimper in reply. "I said to calm down" the person said again, his hand trailing through my hair that was down for a change of pace.

The tension started to ebb away from my chest, releasing my lungs from their previous tightness. My shoulders relaxed, no longer tense and air came easier. The hand still wove their fingers through my locks while my eyes started to close.

"She'll be fine for now" mumbled Kakuzu. "She'll need to check in with a doctor"

I shook my head. "No...don't tell...Tsunade-sama..."

"As if we'd go the Hokage, yeah" snorted Deidara.

"But Rei-chan's all right now, right Kakuzu-san?" asked Tobi, worry obvious in his voice.

"Yes, for now" he replied.

I started to move, attempting to sit up, but the person beside me placed his large hand over my eyes and gently pushed me down again, which persuaded sleep to rule my mind for the time being.

**R E V I E W!!** **And tell me who you thought the person calming her was kukukukuku...**


	7. Chapter 7

AKATSUKI KITTIY CRACK!!

Eternal: Thanks so much for your reviews and guesses at who took the job of calming Reira during cough attack. So far 4 people got it right...kukukukuku (Itachi)

How I love being an author...mwahahahaha... (coughs)

**Chapter 7!**

There was a loud snore which jostled me from my slumber. I flinched and looked around, becoming still the instant I felt something out of place. The bed was dipping with extra weight and I slowly looked to the side to see Zetsu's color clashing skin. He was kneeling at my bedside, his torso supported by the bed while his left hand was balanced on the edge of a bowl full of water, keeping him human. I started to whisper but all my voice produced was a wheeze. I shifted and covered my mouth so I could clear my throat, that snapped Zetsu instantly out of his sleep.

"Reira?" he called out, his eyes half open. He blinked a few times then focused on me entirely. "Are you all right?!" he asked, concerned. **"What the hell were you thinking?!"** his black half scolded harshly. **"Why didn't you tell any of us you were sick?! You scared the shit outta us!!"** I winced at his volume and bluntness.

"Sorry" I mumbled under my breath, not intending for him to hear it.

**"Sorry?! That's all you have to say?!"** he snapped. **"Do you have any idea how fucking **_**worried **_**we were?!"** I didn't look at him, I kept my gaze entertained with the stiching in the quilt that was partway off of the bed.

"Please Reira" asked his white side, soothingly. "Tell us what's wrong--**you could at least look at us...!"** I took a breath and pushed myself into a sitting position, most of my weight leaning on the wall behind my bed.

"I don't know" I mumbled, barely moving my mouth, still staring down at my blankets.

"Have you gone to a doctor or anything Reira?" asked his white side, he sounded sincerely worried. I gave a wheezey chuckle.

"They're the ones who don't know..." I explained. "Nobody knows what's wrong with me...!" My eyes were tearing up now. When I was vunerable like this all it took was some soothing, soft words and I would break down no matter how much I was against it, mentally.

His bicolored hands reached out to me (after dumping the contents of the bowl in his hair) gently framing my face as he sat next to me. I closed my eyes, the waterworks at full speed. Dammit, I should really stop crying, it's hurting my throat anyway.

**"**_**Reira..."**_ The two voice tones chorused. I wrapped my arms around my middle and pulled my knees up, trying so poorly to hide. Oh how I wanted it to go away! The sickness, the weird situation, everything! I just wanted that warm voice back, the kind voice that said my name with so much _love_...I wanted my dad...--

"Reira! You're awake!" I turned my head to see Kisame standing in the doorway, his lower half concealed with black pants, that oddly fit him. Talk about weird, there was no way that I had clothes laying around that could fit his tall and big form. He gave a toothy grin and made a motion with his hand, followed by rushing footsteps.

"Rei-chaaaaaaaan!" I was tackled at the side by Tobi, who was saying things rapidly that I couldn't even begin to listen. After a moment, I picked up that it was just the same phrases over and over.

"Areyouokay? Areyouhurt? CanTobihelp? Tobi'llbeagoodboy! AreyouokayRei-chan? Areyouokay??" He looked up with his warm brown iris and I nodded, rubbing his back softly.

"Everything's fine, Tobi" I told him, my tears now dry. Zetsu's hand tightened around the blanket, bunching around his fist. He knew that my words were an obvious lie. Transparent. Anyone with eyes could see that I was sick, but if I kept my facade up, maybe no one would be the wiser?

The others came into the room, Hidan made himself comfortable on the foot of my bed, sitting indian style, Deidara stood at the bedside with Kisame, Itachi leaned against the door frame and Kakuzu was sitting in my desk chair. My eyebrows furrowed. They were all wearing black pants that actually fit, how on earth did that happen? I looked over at Zetsu and he also was wearing them.

"Where did you guys get the pants?" I asked, my voice cracking lightly.

"Didn't you order them, yeah?" asked Deidara, his long hair falling over the front of his shoulder, his blonde eyebrows pulling together.

I shook my head. "I'm streatched money wise as it is, I don't have enough to order you guys some decent clothes. If I did, I would've in a heartbeat."

"A package was left for you yesterday on the doorstep" said Kisame, his fish features confused. "And the pants and some other clothes were inside, so we figured you had ordered some stuff"

Again my head shook negatively. I peered closer at them and noticed that the only person with their hair wet was Zetsu, who had dumped a small bowl of water on his head.

"How are you guys...y'know, human?" I asked, pointing at their hair, which was dry.

"Our bodies are adapting to the change for some reason" replied Itachi, who didn't look at me or the others. "We can collect the moisture from the air now. Today happens to be preparing for a storm that will come later in the afternoon, so the air is thick, permeting us to be human longer"

I simply stared at him, my mouth slightly open. That was probably the most I've heard him say, all in one breath too. As I was going to remark, there was a knock on my door. I became still instantly, then looked for my clock which informed me of the time: 10:48. I scrambled out of my bed and raced for the door, which I pulled wide open, revealing Sakura, in all of her pink haired glory.

"Is everything all right Reira?" she asked concerned, but somehow it didn't sound real to me. I closed the door slightly, trying to use my body to sheild my living room.

"Yeah..." my voice cracked, giving myself away. I cursed mentally as she picked up on my condition instantly. And maybe the fact that I was wearing a loose t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Did a reaccurence happen Reira?!" she asked immediately, grasping my wrist. "Did you have an attack?!" I hated that she was privilaged to most of Tsunade's information, being her apprentince and all. Information on me especially.

"I'm fine" I told her, but she wasn't listening to me.

"We got to tell Tsunade-sama!" She started to pull on my hand, but I gripped the door frame and dug my feet into the carpet.

"NO!!" I snapped. She flinched and looked back at me, confused entirely. "I'm not going back there!" I told her, trying to pull free from her steel grip which wouldn't lessen. She may have been a few years younger than me, but her physical strength beat mine, to which I owed my months of hospitalzation to.

"You have to tell Tsunade-sama, Reira. She needs to know so she can help you" Sakura tried to reason but I wasn't hearing it.

"She doesn't have to know, I'll be fine by tomorrow--"

"Do you want to die, Reira?!" she asked, gripping both of my wrists now, her eyes full of emotion. I closed my eyes, as if I could push her words away. "Because I don't want to lose you to something we could've saved you from!"

I was suddenly gripped from behind and I heard Tobi call out. "Rei-chan!!" I froze and slowly turned my head to see him hiding his face in my shoulder.

"Don't take Rei-chan away!" he pleaded. My heart beat became heavy and my blood was running cold. Sakura knew about every member of the Akatsuki. Shit.

I looked back to her to see her expression changing from shock, to disbelief than to anger.

"Tobi, yeah!" hissed Deidara. "Get back here!!" I looked back, using my side vision and saw Deidara's face come from the hall. Sakura would definately remember him.

She lunged forward and I slammed the door in the process, which caused her to blast it off its hinges. I grabbed Tobi and shoved Deidara back into my room, closing my door as I did so. Everyone shot me all sorts of looks but I was too busy grabbing items. Money, identification papers, maps, weapons, medical equipment.

The door was broken down in a few moments, and she paused at the sight of all the S ranked criminals that were residing in my room.

"Go!!" I instructed, shoving the bag into Kakuzu's unsuspecting arms. The window was the closest thing and I wretched it open. "Go dammit!!" I jumped back to Sakura and attempted to halt the pissed off young woman, succeeding slightly.

"Do you have any idea who they are?!" she yelled, her green eyes blazing. I said nothing as I tried to restrain her. She slung me into the nearest wall, which caused me to slump to the floor, the back of my head throbbing.

"Dammit..." I muttered. She growled loudly and gripped my arm, all acts of concern obviously gone from her features.

""How long have you been harboring them?!" she demanded. I pressed my lips together tightly. I gave them my word and I wasn't about to go back on it, seeing as they have done nothing against me.

"Reira!!" She was getting really mad, and a bit hurt that I wouldn't tell her anything and that wasn't about to change...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .

It was cold in the restraining wards. Really cold, my arms were past the goosebump stage, all I could do was stay still on the floor. My arms were locked behind me and my legs were bound at the knees and ankles, obviously forbidding any movement from me. I tried to look around the room but again, I couldn't see past my blind. I couldn't even grumble or sing, because of the wrap around my mouth, locked ay the back.

My stomach was fluttering with nerves, well I should've figured that this was going to happen right? Sheltering dangerous criminals was going to end poorly for me, so why'd I do it again? Oh that's right, because I was on borrowed time so I might as well do something dangerous, right? That could just be the crazy portion of my mind trying to rationalize, so I might as well mark that reason off my list.

One thing's for sure about being restrained, aka under arrest or whatever. It was boring as hell...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"But what about Rei-chan!?" cried Tobi as they traveled through the woods. He was currently draped over Kisame's broad shoulder, seeing as he refused to go without her. "Tobi, can't leave Rei-chan!!"

"Shut up Tobi!!" snapped Deidara, his long hair pushed back by the wind. "None of us are heartless enough to want to leave her behind--" he stopped then looked ahead at the mane of black hair. "--except Itachi, un"

"We can't go back, their ANBU is searching every place for us. Her cell is most likely severely protected" said Kakuzu, his gaze not flickering back, unlike a few others. No matter how many times he looked, she wouldn't be there.

"So we're seriously going to do nothing to fucking help her?!" demanded Hidan, turning his violent purple eyes to glare at his team mates.

"What do you propose we do?" asked Zetsu's white side. **"We'll take anything"**

"Break in, bust her out, run away" stated Hidan bluntly. "The end"

"Where are we going to go, un?" asked Deidara. "Leader doesn't want us back, and we're all wanted criminals, there's no place to really go un"

"Fuck the details" said Hidan, waving his hand dismissively. "Let's just go get her already!"

"Tobi likes Hidan-san's plan!" voted Tobi from Kisame's shoulder.

"Shut up Tobi, un" said Deidara, not sparing the boy a glance.

"I have an idea" spoke up the Uchiha prodigy. Six sets of eyes turned to look at him, curious at his input.

"I'll need your extensive chakra, Kisame" he instructed. "And Deidara, you'll be making the breach"

"Sure thing" answered Kisame.

"Yeah!!" cheered Deidara. "Hold on Reira, the Akatsuki Retrival Team is coming, un!" he commented as they made an about-face and headed back to Konoha.

... ... ... ... ... ... Back with Reira ... ... ... ... ...

I could hear the rain pounding outside, thunder rumbling as its back ground music, so Itachi was right about the weather thing.

"I'm giving you one last chance Tsukimaru" growled Tsunade. She had removed the mouth piece, permitting me to answer her questions but I wasn't talking, more tempted to sleep actually...

"Please don't make me use force, Reira" pleaded the Fifth Hokage. I could picture her rubbing her temples, a headache probably surfacing due to my lack of response.

She gave me a few more moments of silence and I clenched my teeth together, preparing myself for pain.

I heard her sigh. "You can stop the pain anytime you wish to speak" She paused again. "I'm sorry for doing this Reira"

For some reason my insides went cold at her words. My heartbeat sped up, and my lungs constricted. My eyes widened behind the blind as I realized what she was doing. She was screwing with my sickness!! My body was at her mercy as she burned, froze and in short--hurt me.

It felt like fire was burning through my viens, encasing my bones, and smoldering my lungs. My teeth gritted together as I arched my back and finally cried out, my horse voice echoing in the sound proof room.

"Tsunade-sama, you're needed in your office" The burning left and I was left gasping for air, laying on my side, my cheek against the cold floor, sweat gathering at my hair line.

"Please think it over, Reira" pleaded Tsunade as she left the room. The door swung shut in her wake, causng a slight tremor to coarse through the walls. I wiggled and manuavered myself so that I was leaning against the wall, still panting loudly.

Was this really worth it...?

I hope it was...I didn't know how much longer I was going to be here...

**R E V I E W!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Akatsuki Kitty Crack!!**

Eternal: I have to thank you wonderful reviewers for the great comments for this story!! I feel so proud and I love each review, makes me wanna go 'awwww' and keep writing lol

My current review goal is to beat my Kisame story "Please Don't Eat Me" which is currently at 91 reviews

Enough babbling, lets check in with Reira and the Akatsuki Retrival Team! lol

**Chapter 8**

I think I feel asleep at some point, I couldn't be sure but the blind was throwing my sense of time off. I thought I heard the heavy door open and close, either way I clenched my teeth and push my lips together, so not to make a sound when Tsunade screwed around with my insides. I sat very still, leaning against the door.

"God, it's fucking cold in here!" I heard footsteps and reconized Hidan's profanity.

"Reira, un?" And that was Deidara. Why were they here? Did the ANBU catch them? They should've at least gotten away, stupid.

There was a hand on my cheek, and I jerked immediately, then calmed down once I realized that it was just Deidara.

"Mm?" I mumbled. There was a sigh of relief.

"Alright, let's get you out of here un" he commented while beginning to tug on my leg restraints. The binds tightened when he pulled, the harder he pulled the tighter they got and when he let go, they didn't lessen. Another trick of the ANBU. It kinda hurt, and my blood was having difficulty flowing there.

"It gets tighter when you pull" I commented softly. "I think it needs to be cut"

"Good idea, un" replied Deidara. "Kakuzu, un" There was a grumble and footsteps appraoched me. I could pratically feel him next to me and something thin snaked across my leg. I flinched but he placed his hand on my leg, stilling me.

"Don't move" he instructed.

"Kay" I mumbled. It was quiet as his thread (I assumed?) sawed away at the binds, I decided to ask. "How many of you are here?"

"Just me and the Zombie Twins, un" laughed Deidara. I didn't think much on the nickname 'Zombie Twins' maybe they like scary movies or something...

"Shut up Barbie, seriously" commented Hidan who walked over by me. "You could try to help, stupid" Hidan began to fiddle with the blind's lock at the back of my head, his chest pressed against me, in order for him to get a better view. I was too tired to be self conscious, a light pink blush painted my cheeks, but it wasn't viberant as it would usually be. I could really use a glass of water...

"We don't have time for this crap!" whined Hidan "We don't know how long Red Eye's gonna be able to keep the genjutsu up, so let's just take her and go!"

"Fine, un" grumbled Deidara, not happy with being bossed by the religious zealot. I was picked up bridal style, cradled close to the person's chest. I gave up trying to keep my eyes open behind the blind, it was black anyway, and closed them, deciding that a light nap wouldn't hurt...

... ... ... ... ... Outside ... ... ... ... ... ...

"They got her" sighed Kisame, relieved. The three criminals headed for the remaining team members, Hidan holding the bound and blinded Reira. No one seemed to mind the rain, afterall, it kept them human longer. Kisame's blue hand rested on Itachi's shoulder, letting him borrow his immense chakra in order to weave the complicated genjutsu. "Are you going to lift the genjutsu Itachi?" he asked.

"Just a moment" he replied shortly, forming hand signs. A moment passed and his eyes reverted back to their obsidian color, his bangs hanging limply in his face.

"Is Rei-chan alright!!" asked Tobi fretting over his precious 'Rei-chan'.

"She's fine. We can't remove the bindings" stated Kakuzu.

"Hey why don't you and plant face try biting the restraint things?" suggested Hidan. "You and your sharp teeth should be able to do something other than scare people and eat them, seriously" Kisame and Zetsu gave each other a raised eyebrow look and Kisame shrugged.

"Sure, let's give it a shot" agreed Kisame. "I'll try first" Hidan set Reira's quiet body down and Kisame pulled her into his lap, locating the lock at the back of her light brown head.

"Are you sure Kisame?" asked Zetsu's white side. **"Our teeth are stronger than yours"**

Kisame looked a bit disappointed at the lost opportunity. "If you want to..." he muttered, pulling Reira's obviously unconscious body from his lap, a bit reluctantly. Zetsu nodded and sat down next to Reira, propping her against his knee that was bent up. His lips pulled back slightly, showing his sharp teeth that wrapped against that hard steel, bending as he applied pressure.

Thunder rumbled overhead while lightning cracked across the sky.

"Y'know..." whispered Hidan to Kakuzu. "This is kinda kinky on second thought" A blush hit Kakuzu's face and he huffed then folded his arms.

"Only you would think of that, idiot" he grumbled, looking away. Hidan raised an eyebrow and a smirk spread across his face.

"Bet you and your thread stuff wanted to do something kinky too huh?" A fist hit the back of the Jashinist's head.

"Idiot..." grumbled the stitch man, his face growing warmer at a steady pace.

Zetsu's teeth caused the iron to creak and bend, finally breaking the bind and allowing it to fall into her lap, revealing her closed eyes. He sighed with relief and moved onto the next set, which wrapped around her shoulders then her elbows and wrists.

"Go Zetsu-san!" cheered Tobi, who was watching with obvious admiration. His white side blushed slightly while his black side was smirking. He dug his sharp teeth into the metal and it bent and snapped at their will, easily. He felt sort of like a vampire taking advantage of the unconscious virgin girl. His nose was pressed against her side, into the soft flesh of her breast slightly, which caused his skin to flush once more as he fasten his teeth around the coil of iron.

If she was conscious, she'd be blushing like mad, thought Kakuzu as he watched the somewhat alluring task unfold. Probably saying 'Get the hell away from me!', he added, a small smile creeping into his features.

There was a loud snap as the restraint broke, followed by a smaller one as he finished off the one binding her wrists. He moved her so that she was lying across his lap, supported by his left arm as he lowered his face to her lap, grabbing the bind with his canines, her personal scent almost overpowering his self control. He held his breath, fighting the urge to take her away and make hers his, but he had to resist obviously, her well being came first.

Finally, the last bind had freed her and she remained limp in his hold, her eyebrows pulled lightly together in her inner pain, even as she slept. All sets of eyes of eyes looked at her worriedly, waiting for her to come around, hardly daring to breathe.

A sigh drew their attention away from the sleeping girl. Itachi came forward and knelt beside her, ignoring Zetsu's confused expression.

"We can't wait, they're bound to come looking for her" he explained. He bowed his head, his mouth moving near her ear whispering urgent words, his voice drowned out by the rain. A moment later he walked away, taking his place beside Kisame as her eyes fluttered open.

(Back to Reira's POV)

My heavy eyelids managed to opened themselves, but I closed them immediately once the rain started to consciously hit me, turnng to the side, toward someone's chest.

"Rei-chan!" cried someone, who wrapped their arms around me tightly. I winced and turned my slightly blurry gaze toward the blissful Tobi, who was snuggling against me. "Tobi so happy that you're okay!!" I gave a weak grin and rubbed his hair.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I chuckled, keeping my voice soft.

"We need to leave" voiced Itachi, starting to walk away. I nodded and moved to my knees using Tobi as a slight crutch, kind of out of breath by the time I got to my feet.

"I've got you, Reira" I turned my head to see Kisame kneeling, his back to me.

"What?" I asked, confused. He barked a small laugh.

"I'll carry you" he clarified. "You looked beat as it is" I mumbled an 'Oh' under my breath and stumbled toward him. I leaned against him and he lifted me easily onto his back, I had to grasp his shoulders quickly to keep from falling.

My face colored at the proximity and I whispered. "Th-thanks Kisame..."

He laughed again. "No problem Reira, no problem" I rested my cheek on his back that was slick with rain water which was currently soaking my hair, and my eyes became half lidded.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly as we traveled.

"We're not too sure, just away from Konoha for now" he answered as he leapt off another branch.

"Why don't we..." I paused to yawn. "See that witch lady...or something...?" I didn't hear a response as I fell back into a soundless sleep, secure in his hold.

**R E V I E W!!**

**sorry that its kind of short, I just wanted to get it out ASAP!! hope you don't mind lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Akatsuki Kitties!!**

Eternal: Yay! Another chapter!! Thanks so much for your reviews they all make meh happy!

**((Chapter 9))**

They passed Konoha's borders easily by nightfall, released from Fire Country at last. Reira remained asleep on Kisame's back, her ivory hands lightly holding, but Kisame would never let her fall, so that was hardly a concern. Luckily, they had come across a traveling merchant that sold clothes and basic nessicities. Now, the traveling criminals were decked out in traveling cloaks, and the bag Reira had handed Kakuzu, before the pink haired girl reported her, was now filled with traveling supplies.

They had to force her awake so she could change out of her pajamas and into the newly gained clothes. Long dark tan pants that cinched around the ankles, a light tan long sleved shirt with a turtleneck collar and a dark tan sleeveless over that, along with sandles.

The landscape was changing from thick trees to barren desert, where the air held less moisture, thus their human time became limited again. Kisame kept a canteen at his side, beneath his tan cloak, so that some of the condesation would touch his skin, keeping him human and able to carry the sleeping girl. The cat men traveled immensely, hardly pausing, unless someone transformed into again, then they would give them some water and make sure everyone was still hydrated.

Reira didn't wake up for a long time, which worried some of the men. Tobi openly stated his worry, but others were too prideful to go as far as telling others their worries they just kept them safe in their minds. Their looks of concern were enough. It made it difficult to tell if she was okay or not. She hardly stirred, it was odd, seeing as they could recall as cats that she usually moved a fair deal in her sleep, it ended most of the time with someone kicked out of the bed.

Kisame flinched when she shifted, hiding her face between his broad shoulders and mumbling incoherant words. He strained to hear but none of the mumblings sounded like legitament words, it was just sleep talk. He assumed that it meant that she was sleeping normally now, relieved. He returned his gaze back to the traveling. It was becoming nightfall, they would be stopping soon--

"Dammit, let's stop already!" whined Hidan, from the back of the group.

"Hn" was all Itachi said, he was the current leader. A few moments later they came to a stop by a few scraggly trees, thin and dying due to the desert's heat and harsh weather. Hidan sat down immediately, sighing with relief.

"Not all of us are fucking robots like you, red eye" snapped the priest. Kisame rolled his eyes and knelt down, carefully removing Reira, his back felt cold in her absence. She mumbled something and opened her eyes partially, holding onto Kisame's arm, a bit disoriented.

"We're setting up camp" said Kisame, answering the unasked question.

She nodded "'Kay" His gold eyes softened, it was so sad to see her like this. Before she had enough energy to tackle them, argue, cook and laugh, swear when flustered, blush so much you would of thought that the color of red wasn't possible, and smile. The poor girl before him had hardly enough strength to stay conscious and speak.

"Rei-chan! You're awake!" chirped Tobi while embracing her tightly. She gave a small laugh and smile as he snuggled against her. Kisame took note of the short, sharp glares that some of the other members were sending the previously masked boy. Jealousy perhaps?

Could we all be falling for her? wondered Kisame as he sat down fully, resting his legs.

Deidara came from behind and whacked Tobi over the head, dragging him away. "Go find some wood, un" grumbled the blonde.

"Okay, Deidara-sampai!" grinned Tobi, saluting. "Tobi'll be a good boy!"

"Anything you want me to do?" asked Reira, turning her blue eyes on Kisame, since he was the closest.

"Are you up to anything?" Kisame asked in return.

She gave him a grin, that didn't quite reach her eyes, and nodded. "I'm up to everything!" Kisame gave a toothy smile in return. Guess that long sleep paid off, she looked better now. She used her hands to push herself to her feet, stretching a bit to loosen her limbs, then she walked over to the bag by Kakuzu.

((Back to Reira POV, sorry don't know if you like third person better or not))

I knelt next to the bag, opening the first flap, in search of something to cook.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see Kakuzu standing beside me, not making eye contact.

I nodded. "Yeah, I feel better than before" He nodded once.

"That's good" he mumbled. I continued my search for food to prepare but as I looked I felt a set of eyes gazing at me. I looked at the corner of my azure eyes and noticed that Kakuzu hadn't walked away, or moved for that matter

"Something wrong?" I asked, kind of worrried. He shook his head, then a moment later he knelt next to me, yet not looking at me. I put my food quest on hold and turned toward him, my hand reaching out, as if to touch his arm, but I stopped short, not knowing if he wanted contact or opposed it. "...Kakuzu...?"

He let out a breath, like he was previously holding it and turned his green eyes toward mine.

"May I check your heart?" he asked, almost reluctant. My eyebrows came together in confusion.

"My heart?" I asked. "Are you a medic?"

"A bit, I'm better at external injuries" he explained. "But I want to make sure your heart's okay" I nodded then a thought hit me.

"Then why didn't heal your leg on your own, that one time?" I asked, pointing an accusing finger at him, an eyebrow raised.

He shrugged. "It's harder to heal yourself than others. To me anyway"

"Alright" I agreed, moving my new traveling cloak to the ground beside me. "You can check my heart" He nodded again and moved closer to me.

At first he placed on hand over my heart and the other at my back, then waited a moment, counting in his head how many beats my heart produced. I watched the sand swirl around us, small particles sticking to my finger tips that were submerged slightly, I guess the sand was soft here.

He grumbled under his breath and I refocused my attention on him.

"Something wrong?" I asked, my stomach feeling cold with worry.

"I'm going to use to some chakra to listen better" I grimaced a bit and looked away. I don't like other people's chakra, it usually hurt. He saw my reaction. "Do you not want me to?"

I was momentarily distracted by Deidara and Tobi, the boy running from the blond, and Kisame laughed aloud at their scene.

"If you can help it," I answered. "If there's no other way it's fine--" I forgot how to talk when he suddenly laid his head on my chest. My face begin to flare like a firecracker and I couldn't find my voice or remember how to use my limbs.

"I'm listening" he whispered. I relaxed slightly, recalling how to breathe. He was just checking my heart--well great my heart was probably overworking itself because he startled me.

I remained very still, trying not to move so Kakuzu could give me a clear diagnostic of my heart's condition. He kept his head against me for a fair amount of time, his ear pressed against my heart, gradually relaxing more and more then suddenly he didn't look very professional anymore. A gust of wind came and I shuddered, wrapping my arms around myself, causing Kakuzu to jerk away, as if burnt.

"It's stabalized but it falls out of balanced occasionally" he reported, but I saw the blush staining his face, through the setting sun. "Extra strain would be bad for you"

"Right" I said, studying his expression. I made a move to stand up, and Kakuzu followed me, but he froze halfway. I brushed off my pants and looked back, to see him knee deep in sand.

"Kakuzu!" I yelped, realizing the danger of the quicksand.

"Don't!!" he snapped at me, which caused me to stumble to a halt. "You're lucky you were close to the edge, go get Kisame or something!" he ordered as his threads tried to find something to grasp, falling through the sand, failing. I shook my head and grabbed his arm, starting to pull.

I turned my head and shouted "Kisame! Help!" Then I resumed my focus on pulling Kakuzu free. My feet started to slip and sand began to swallow them as well, sucking me under with greed.

Kisame was almost instantly by me, along with the others.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, trying to walk toward me.

"Quicksand, get too close it'll get you too" I grunted as I gave another tug on Kakuzu's arm. The sand was up to my knees now, while it stopped at Kakuzu's midriff.

Kisame took two large strides, chakra radiating through his feet and he grabbed Kakuzu's other arm and gave a hard pull, his body coming free with a large sucking sound. He tossed the stitch man onto safe sand and reached over, grabbed my arm along with my waist, and freed me too. He double checked our area, then reached over and plucked the bag out as well, not wanting our food to go under. Too bad for my cloak.

"Are you guys alright, un?" asked Deidara.

**"What the hell were you doing?"** asked black Zetsu. "Were you hurt?" asked the white side.

"We're fine, just sandy" I joked. Hidan cracked a smirk and sauntered over to his partner and whispered something.

Kakuzu's face turned an interesting shade of red and his threads wrapped around the priest's neck, as if to strangle him. Hidan laughed all the while, as did the others. I was confused and walked over to them, trying to stop the bickering.

"C'mon guys" I muttered, a half assed attempt to smooth things over. The black coils receaded to their host and Kakuzu looked away.

Hidan rubbed his throat and laughed again. "Checked your heart did he?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered nodding. "So?" He laughed again and stood in front of me.

"Did he listen like this?" For some reason I didn't like the look in his eyes. His hand reached out and instead of resting it above my heart like Kakuzu had, he lowered it and wrapped his hand around my left breast as much as he could, squeezing it.

My eyes widened instantly as I made to pull away, Kisame immediately behind me, arms wrapped protectively around my shoulders, a low rumble resonating through his chest and Kakuzu had dealt Hidan a classic right hook. My face was beyond red, from embarressment and anger, and tears clouded my eyes. I could hear Kisame growling and Kakuzu stomped away to his sleeping spot, leaving Hidan's head buried in the sand as the rest of him strained to pull himself out, resembling an ostritch.

"Bastard" breathed Kisame. I looked up to see him glaring at Hidan but then he took a deep breath and looked down at me.

"You alright, Reira?" he asked, honestly concerned.

Why were they always wondering if I was okay? Was I really so breakable?

"Reira?" he asked at my lack of response, worried. I looked away still in my thoughts.

"She's probably hungry and dehydrated, un" voiced Deidara, coming up beside us. In response my stomach growled loudly, and I returned to the present time.

"Yeah" I laughed. My throat was dry and I was hungry, any food sounded good right now. Kisame sighed in relief to my response, glad I was acting normal.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. .

Night swallowed our desert and its trademark cold set in, soaking my body. I shuddered, and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep my body heat from escaping. I was already as close to the fire I could get with actually being in it, though the thought was very tempting.

"Wah! Rei-chan!" I looked over my shoulder to see Tobi coming over to sit beside me. "You're cold Rei-chan!" I nodded, afraid my chattering would bite my tongue off. He wrappped his arms around me, snuggling close to share his body heat through his own traveling cloak.

"Tobi will keep you warm Rei-chan!" he promised valiently. I tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace due to my shaking teeth forbidding me from making a proper facial expression.

"T-th-thanks" I chattered. True, he was warm and that was very thoughtful of him, but I still couldn't help but pine for my cloak that the quicksand swallowed. Stupid sand. I rested my head against his messy black hair and I heard him mumble, most likely to himself.

"...Tobi never wants anything to happen to Rei-chan..." My eyes softened at the sweet words and I pried my shaking arms away from myself and used them to embrace the boy.

"Th-thanks, T-Tobi" I whispered. He nodded and laid down, using my lap as a pillow, closing his brown eye.

Again he breathed words...

"...'Cause Tobi...loves...his Rei-chan..." Then he was asleep.

**R E V I E W !! and tell me what you thought, cause I love hearing from you guys! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Akatsuki Kitty Crack!!**

Eternal: haha! I'm in the double digits!! (dances with joy)

**!?Chapter 10!?**

I woke up to the feeling of hot sunlight on my skin, and the brightness penetrated my eyelids waking me up well against my will. I fallen asleep with a Tobi kitty in my lap, but my body had slumped over to the side, the sand working as a pillow. I vaguely noticed that there was a spare blanket draped over me, it hadn't been there last night. I think anyway. There was a loud grumble and I made myself get up, my back popping in the process. I rubbed my eyes, adjusting to the bright light that flooded everything, momentarily blinding me.

"Stupid sand, un" I noticed the speech impediment and found Deidara sitting up, running his hands repeatedly through his hair, grains of sand falling out when he did so. I carefully moved away from the orange tabby and dragged myself over to the blonde.

I yawned before speaking. "What's going on?"

He turned around to see me, half conscious. "Hey, Reira, un. Didn't mean to wake you" he explained. I waved my hand dismissively.

"All good. So what's goin' on?" I asked.

"Got sand in my hair, un" he mumbled. I positioned myself behind him, kneeling so I could be tall enough to see the top of his yellow head.

"Oh I see" I muttered. I automatcally started to run my fingers evenly through his long hair, starting from the top and slowly working toward the end, shaking the sand grains free.

For awhile it was peacefully quiet and I was rythmicaly cleansing his hair of the dirt, kind of humming along with an imaginary tune. He remained silent, his shoulders relaxed and I think he was on the verge of falling back to sleep. I had finally got done fishing the sand out of his long locks, and I started to just play around with it. I tried braiding, loops and some weird designs, but I just perfered running my fingers through it. His body slacked and wobbled, falling back towards me. I gasped and touched his shoulders to steady him, easing him back, where he landed on my lap. I swallowed and fought back a blush.

He groaned and his blue eyes fluttered open, locking on me. He stared for a moment allowing his eyes to focus and he gave me a grin.

"Hey, un"

"Hey" I laughed lightly. Then we were quiet again, just enjoying the moment. It was too early for anyone else to be up anyway. He looked at me for a long time a lazy smile across his face. I closed my eyes partway and continued to thread my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. Why did some of the boys get genetically good hair? I have to pratically beat mine into submission...

I looked down when he fidgeted, shifting his position. He placed his hand in the sand by my hip, pushing himself up his face very close to my own. Sudden heat rushed to my face and painted my cheeks red, as I guessed at what he was attempting to do. His face was so close to mine, I could even feel and taste his breath on my mouth. I couldn't seem to close my eyes as he got even closer, and the sudden heat from my blush was making everything swerve out of focus. I was on the brink of fainting...

He grazed my lips very gently with his, then pulled away, settling with his forehead against mine and our noses touching.

"I won't if you don't want me to, un" he assured me.

"I...don't know" I answered, after refiguring how to make words, embarressed and kind of ashamed. He smiled anyway and placed a another light kiss on my forhead.

"I can wait, believe it or not, un" he promised me. He resumed his previous spot on my lap, his long hair over my leg and grazing the sand. The smile never seemed to leave his face, and I returned to petting his hair, he leaned into my touch. In a cat like manner, I thought giggling slightly.

"What, un?" he asked, hearing my giggle. I shook my head, my own loose hair flopping around, sending grains of sand free. He gave me a funny look and I just grinned.

He suddenly froze, and my smile vanished. He stared at me as if he was trying very hard to remember something important. Deidara leaned forward and touched my cheek gently, as if I had the answer.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried by his sudden change in demeanor. He didn't answer but he didn't take his eyes off of me either. He put a hand on each side of my face, his fingers disappearing into my messy hair, while I put my hands ontop of his.

"Say something!" I demanded, freezing with worry despite the desert heat.

"I get it..." he muttered. I could almost see the gears in his heads working furiously. "I think I get it, un..." He suddenly stood and I did as well.

"Get what?" I asked. The others started to wake up due to our talking.

"The curse...why we're all falling for you...it all makes sense! Twisted sense but sense un" he had a gleam in his eyes like a mad scientist.

"Meow!" I looked down to see a blue kitten using his cat voice to demand what was going on. The night must of dried them of all moisture. I bent down and picked him up, immmediately he started to purr.

"You were the girl!" he told me.

"What girl?" I asked, exasperated. The gleam got brighter and brighter but he couldn't find words to explain his discovery

"The girl, the curse, why we were sent to you, un!" he said. "We were all lured remembered?" he asked, despretely wanting me to understand. I thought back to what Zetsu had explained to me the first day. Yes he had said that they were lured and cursed, but that was about it.

The orange tabby rubbed against my ankle, wanting to be held as well.

"Yeah" I answered "I remember"

"We were lured sepretely but by the same person, un" he said, glad that I was following his warped logic. "She used no weapons, poisons or her body, but we all wanted her. We all wanted to be with her, near her, protect her anything that would keep us with her, un"

"Okaaaaay?" I said, rubbing behind the blue cat's ear.

"But we couldn't see her, un"

"Why not?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Don't know, un. We couldn't see her or hear but that didn't matter, our affection didn't waver" he continued. "She told us that the curse would let us be with her and we couldn't say no, un"

"Being a S ranked criminal doesn't leave much time for normalcy or affections" I looked to the side to see Zetsu, his hair wet, and thankfully wearing his new traveling pants.

"I suppose" I muttered. "So if we go find that witch lady, turn me in or whatever, could you guys go back to normal?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I guess we could, un..." mumbled Deidara. I studied his reaction, he didn't look too happy for some reason.

"We can't trust her" spoke Kakuzu from behind me, dressed in his traveling garb. "She may do something worse, she's a witch afterall" Kisame jumped out of my arms and he and Tobi raced off to turn human. Hidan sauntered over as well, not standing next to his partner, obviously wanting to keep his head.

"So it's better to avoid the old hag before she screws us over again" commented the white haired member.

"And we don't want anything to happen to you" mentioned Kisame, looking down, concerned. I looked at all of them, noticing that they were all there, giving me that same look I couldn't place. My eyes welled up with tears and Tobi was the first to glomp me.

"Don't cry Rei-chan! We won't let the witch get you!" he assured, hugging me tightly.

"I'm not crying" I sniffed rubbing my eyes. "I got sand in my eyes is all" I bluffed. I felt so small and protected and warm and-and I couldn't even explain it to myself all I knew was that I didn't want anything to happen to them either.

"Let's keep moving" instructed Itachi, human and ready. I nodded in response, sending the stoic a small smile, he quickly averted eye contact.

-- ... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As we continued to travel, I could feel myself slowing down. I tried to shrug it off but my chest started to feel tighter and it worried me slightly. I really didn't want a small attack to happen again so soon.

A large back appeared in front of me and I was lifted into their back. "Ah!" I yelped, clinging to him to keep from falling.

"I've got you" laughed Kisame. "You should tell us when you need a break, Reira. We don't want to get hurt again" I nodded. I usually don't say 'Hey stop I need to take a break!' I feel kind of bad and slow, lazy.

I looked over Kisame's shoulder and saw a town coming into view. "Civilization!" I joked. I could feel his laughter rumble and grinned. They started to slow down and I tried to wiggle out of Kisane's hold, but he didn't let go.

"I can walk now, Kisame" I told him.

"I know" he answered. I raised an eyebrow, kind of confused.

"On my own two feet" I hinted. He laughed again.

"I know that too" he chuckled. I stared at him for a moment then resumed wiggling and straining for freedom. He huffed and released me, feining disappointment.

"Look look Deidara-sempai!" gushed Tobi. "They have a market place! Tobi wants to go! Tobi wants to gooooooooooo!" He grabbed Deidara's arm and began to rush toward the crowd of bustling people, which easily absorbed us.

"Watch out for pick pockets" grumbled Kakuzu.

"Shut up you money whore" insulted Hidan. Their voices were sounding muffled and farther away.

"Guys?" I called out. It seemed like all the tall giant people had decided to walk around me. I stood on my tip toes and pushed past people, trying hard not to get lost. "Guys?"

"Crap, we lost Reira!"

"No way! She was just right there!"

"Reira!"

There voices were falling farther away, I paled and my heart beat picked up a faster speed.

"Kisame!" I called out. He should've been the easiest to find, being really tall and _blue_ for crying out loud! But he was also wearing tan, like every Suna citizen and their brother. "Deidara!" There was no flash of blonde hair. I started to breathe faster as my feet moved me blindly. I swallowed and called out again. "I-Itachi?" His name tasted weird on my tongue. I could've sworn a head turned, with a mane of black hair and a glint of red eyes.

I started to walk toward the person, hoping that it was the Uchiha heir...

"Miss?" I jerked to a stop.

I looked over my shoulder quickly to see a motherly woman looking down at me, concerned. She had that pretty kind of gray hair wrapped up in a bun at the base of her neck, with bangs that were pushed off to the side. Her brown eyes looked down at me sympathetically, smalll creases at the corners of her irises. She was taller than me too, not gangly, a sturdy built.

"Um...yes?" I answered, my breaths coming out as wheezes. I needed to calm down.

"Are you lost dear?" she asked, gently touching my shoulder. I looked back to where I thought Itachi was and found the area absent of him.

I nodded. "I-I think so. I can't find my friends."

Her hand rummaged through her bag and she pulled out a small canteen and she handed it to me.

"Take a drink hon, you look like you're about to pass out" I really should've just declined the offer, seeing as she was stranger, but a drink would help me calm down so I brought the canteen to my lips, and the cool liquid slid down my throat.

I gasped and threw the drink on the ground, spilling the sapphire colored contents. I spit onto the sand, trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

It was a drug! She tried to drug me!

I looked at the woman, she was looking down at her spilled drink like it was a disappointment. I moved my feet away from her, pushing into the crowd again. My mind was numbing and my feet didn't want to move willingly. My legs suddenly gave out, not wanting to obey my thoughts. I tried to call out but my tongue was like a lead weight, unmovable. People walked around me, not sparing me a second glance. Some of my fingers were stepped on as I tried to use my arms to pull myself across the hot sand.

"Don't worry, hon" spoke the woman, as my neck lost will power and I laid face down on the sand. "Obi-san will take care of you"

I mentally cursed as everything faded to black.

"Reira!!" called someone.

**R E V I E W!! in order to find out what happens to Reira!**

**School starts tomorrow so I wanted to get this out before I was bombarded with 11th grade stuff...**

**I'll try to update as regularly as I can!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Akatsuki Kitty Crack!**

Eternal: thanks everyone sooooo much for all your reviews! I've never had so many loyal reviewers before! I really like writing this series and I'm glad you all are enjoying it too.

Onward! To Chapter 11!

**Chapter 11**

The sound of water making small waves and splashes, drew me from my drugged slumber. My azure irises opened slowing, finding myself in a whitewash room. I shivered and focused my gaze on the room's details. It took only a second to realize that I was in a bath tub filled with warm water, stark naked. I jerked up immediately covering myself, and my eyes flitted across the room checking for anyone.

Empty.

The door knob turned.

Okay I lied. That woman I saw in the market place walked into the room, humming a little tune. She knelt next to the tub and I moved myself to the farthest corner, my knees breaking the surface and straining to conceal myself better. My mouth formed a hard line as I glared at the woman, Obi I believe she told me her name was.

"I"m so glad you're awake, hon" Yeah right, you crazy witch.

I didn't say anything. She tilted her head to the side, her brown eyes almost hurt. "Are you feeling alright dear? Maybe you have a fever..." She reached her hand out to touch my forhead and I shook her hand off, pushing even farther into the wall.

"Don't touch me!" I croaked, my throat parched. She set a white fluffy towel on the edge of the tub and stood up.

"Get dressed and I'll make you some tea for your throat, sweet heart" My nose wrinkled at her sweet nick names. She left the room and the door clicked behind her. I got out of the tub quickly and wrapped the towel tightly around me looking around for my clothes.

On the sink was a folded bundle and I grasped the cloth, a skimpy out fit unfolding before my widened eyes. My face paled and I slammed the supplied clothes back down onto the white sink top, shaking at the woman's choice. No way in hell was I going to wear that! No way, no how! Did she have some kind of Lolita complex?!

I scanned the room again, praying for another option. A trash can adorned the corner and a flap of material was over the rim. I walked over, almost slipping once on the way, and I discoved my traveling clothes in the garbage. I plucked it out quickly finding it in the same good condition. I shook it out a few times, sand flinging out and became really glad that it was so concealing. Long sleeves, double layered top, long pants, thank the lord.

I changed quickly, noticing the light bruise around my left breast, blemishing the pale skin, all from Hidan's stupid grope. I shook it off and finished dressing myself, creeping out into the hallway slowly, not wanting to spring some hidden trap or something.

"Oh you're wearing those dirty clothes" tutted Obi, peering around the corner. I stiffened and remained silent.

"Well come along, the tea's finished" she told me, waving me into the kitchen, where she made me take a seat at a wooden table, on a cushioned chair. She bustled about the kitchen, humming tunelessly again, preparing a set of tea.

"Here you go. Drink up" she said warmly. A steaming cup of tea was placed in front of me, but I kept my hands firmly in my lap and my lips tightly shut. She drank from her china cup as if this was an old ritual. After a few moments of my silence and her drinking, she stopped and looked at me curiously.

"Something wrong dear?" she asked. "Would you like anything with your tea?" I shook my head stiffly, keeping my gaze glued to the table top. I didn't trust that sweet mother act of hers.

"I'm sure you're thirsy from traveling," she said. Honestly, I was parched and dying of hunger but I would ignore it for now.

"Girls who are ill shouldn't deny some good herbal tea" she chided lightly. I flinched and stared at her, alarmed by her knowledge.

"How do you know?" I whispered, never straying my eyes away from her, even when etxra shadows flickered in the room.

"Oh honey" she chuckled, shaking her head lightly. "Mother knows best"

I stood up instantly, my chair skidding and falling backwards. I headed for the door and was instantly grabbed at my arms and my hair by random hands. I was thrown to the floor and figures surrounded me, their faces shadowed.

"You should really thank your father, sweetie. He's the one that introduced me to you, and since then I just had to have you" she explained. My eyes squinted. What on earth was she talking about? I've never met this woman, let alone allow her to know me.

"You haven't been a good girl, Rei-chan--"

"It's Reira" I hissed. No way would I let her call me that.

"Your sisters will show you to your room" she said. There was a sharp tug on my hair and I gasped at the sudden action.

"Be sure to play nice" she instructed.

"Yes Mother" they chorused. My insides ran cold as they stepped closer.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . . . . .

"How the fuck did you lose her?!" demaded Hidan, grasping the front of Kisame's cloak. "You were carrying her her, dammit! She was with you!" Kisame bared his teeth and growled at the shorter man, obviously angered by the accusation.

"The witch took her" spoke up Itachi, returning to the group, his Sharigan spinning. "I just caught their after image but I'm certain she will take Reira back to the her house."

"But why did the witch take Rei-chan?!" fretted Tobi, looking close to crying.

"For her own sick pleasure" grumbled Kakuzu, his eyes glaring. "So we follow her"

"We don't have a trail" spoke up Zetsu. "It'd be less time consuming if we started with our old trail. The one we took to find her in the first place."

"It took us three days!" yelped Kisame, alarmed by the amount of time. "We can't leave her alone with the witch for that long!!"

"She'll be fine as long as she doesn't eat or drink anything, un" mentioned Deidara. "But three days _is_ a long time, un"

"Then move your feet instead of your mouth" grumbled Kakuzu, leading the group of criminals.

... ... . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I gasped loudly as I laid on the floor, curled up as much as I could in the corner. My body shook slightly as I convulsed with my coughs, sending blood onto the floor and my clothes.

I stiffened when I heard light foot steps. The sound that belonged to those _dolls._ Those picture perfect girls that the witch had manufactured or something of that creepy standard. My hair was gripped again and I was pulled up, balancing on my knees as my back arched. I clenched my teeth tightly and gripped the arm, digging my nails into their perfect skin.

"Stop resisting, sister" some chorused. "Do not worry, you will be just like us soon"

"I"m no fucking sister of yours!" I roared while jerking free and stumbling to my feet, making my leap towards the doorway. I was stopped short of my gaol when an ironclad gripped encircled my legs, bringing me to the ground. A harsh coughed ripped from my lungs, staining more of the carpet red.

Damn it all...I can't use too much of my physical strength, I'll cause a reaccurance. I also can't use too much chakra because that'll cause a stupid reaccurance as well! I could only go for so long before breaking down.

"Get the hell offa me!" I snapped turning my head to see the blonde girl with baby blue eyes holding me down, docked out in her black lolita styled dress.

"Please stay sister" she pleaded, her voice leveled.

"Like hell I will!" I growled, ripping my legs free og her hold, and sprinting out of the room and down the stairs. My feet thudded loudly as I raced past the kitchen, where Obi was still sitting at the table, my chair still knocked over, and she was sipping her tea.

"Do hurry back, sweetie" she called. I ignored her and broke through the front door, gaining a few dozen meters before realizing...

I was surrounded by sand. No towns or rooftops in sight. No smoke from house. Just miles of endless sand.

I took a breath and propelled myself forward. So I would keep going until I dropped...

. ... ...

I opened my eyes, after passing out from heat exhaustion, dehdration and hunger, and instead of finding tons of sand.

I was back in a plain, stereotypical room.

"Welcome back sister"

I could've cried.

**R E V I E W!! Sorry this is kind of short, I wanted to break the chapter there instead of flipping back and forth between her and te Akatsuki kitties (sweats) I still pray for your reviews!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Akatsuki Kitty Crack!**

Eternal: Hello world! Guess what? I think I know how I want the series to go/end!! Yaaaaay! XD

**XxChapter 12Xx**

Three days seemed to drag on forever for the Akatsuki members. No matter far they wanted to travel, the sand stretched for miles and they had to oblige their bodies and rest, though their minds screamed for them to run to her.

She could be in pain...tortured...bleeding...crying...

Kisame turned in his sleep, his muscles tightening in reflex to the upsetting thoughts. His dream world molded into a disturbing scene. _Reira was on the floor, blood pouring fiercely from her wounds. Her body shook with tears that mingled with the scarlet liquid. His feet brought him closer to her as fast as they could. He knelt down and scooped up her up in his big arms._

_He wanted to call out her name, to provoke her to tell him that she was all right, anything at all! But his mouth couldn't move to form words._

_"Wh-why..." she choked, more blood crawling down her chin. She turned her tearing azure eyes toward him, her body straining with the effort. "Wh-why d-didn't you..." A cough ripped through her throat, splattering more blood and some grazed his cheek._

_"C-come for...m-me...?"_

_"We did! I mean--we're coming Reira!" he shouted immediately. Her head shook while her eyes started to close._

_"I...t-trusted...you..." she cried, her eyes fully lowered. Her chest stopped moving and her body stilled completely, and he could feel her body heat race away from his touch._

_"Reira...?" he called out tentatively. Her pale lips made no move to respond._

_"Reira!" He shouted. His eyes were building with a foriegn liquid as he stared at the blood stained girl in his arms. Again, she didn't answer the shark man as the liquid raced down his face, so very unfamiliar to him._

_Her name died in his throat, as well as in his arms..._

Kisame jerked up from his sleep, his arms reaching for the dying girl that wasn't present. He looked around, his gold eyes wide straining to realize the dream world from the reality. The other members were still sleeping, obviously not bearing the same images as his mind had to.

He took a few breaths and resettled himself into his previous sleeping position, figuring that slumber would evade him as he waited for day break...Then they could finally reach her...

... . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... .. . . . . .. . ..

My eyes remained opened by a fraction as I avoided the staring gaze of the doll that had long black hair in ringlets. Her blank brown eyes were locked on my unmoving form. I couldn't even sleep, afraid that they would do something to me in my most vunerable state. This was my second night here and I haven't slept at all, or eaten or drunk anything, fearing that it would make me like those other girls.

The room was covered with mirrors so I could see them, even from my position on the floor. They all sat in a row, even more doll like, their eyes closed and faces relaxed in the same manner.

Fake. That's all I could think of when I saw them. The doll with the black hair and dark brown eyes was on supposed watch tonight, staring intently at me, unblinkingly. The carpet near my face was soaked with my blood. I had a few minor attacks but I recovered, most of it was caused by the stress and lack of well being. My hair's been pulled and their perfect nails have scratched at my face and arms, my worst injury had to be when Obi lost her mother act for a moment.

I refused to let her get close to me and shouted with my cracking voice and she lost that polite smile of hers and before I knew it, she had taken one of the nearby mirrors and brought it over me then smashed it into my head and back. I dropped instantly and I haven't moved from that spot.

I had lost most of the feeling in my legs and my arms felt useless even though the curled protectively around my head, and they also hid the dolls from my eyes. I hated to look at them, even a glimpse made me want to retch. That witch...had told them to do anything to make me break...which meant...even sexual assaults...

My body shivered again recalling the mental pictures. My skin bore bruises, blemishings from their hard skin and hands.

If there's any god out there...please send someone...

.. . ... ... ... ... ... . . . . . ... . . .

His vision was clouded with grey fog, but he wasn't alarmed or on gaurd, he knew excatly where he was. The shadowed figure was kneeling and cradling something. His sandled feet brought him closer then he went to his knees respectfully.

"My Lord" he breathed. The grand sillouette did not move, it seemed to be looking forlornly at the outline in his arms.

"M'lord?" he asked again, this time a bit of confusion crept into his voice. The great Jashin did not reply, instead, he shifted so that his priest could see the form he was holding so tenderly.

Hidan's violet eyes widened when he saw the gentle outline of Reira. He fought back the instinct to yell out and make her answer him, and held his ground, swallowing back his outburst.

"She's fading" spoke Jashin.

Why had his god taken an interest in the girl? wondered Hidan.

"Her body's failing her" contied the deity. "Her spirit's still strong but her mortality is overpowering her. It's just a matter of time."

His amythest eyes softened as he looked at the frail girl. If it were up to her, she'd rather nobody know and just go on laughing and grinning like any other day. He still recall the feeling of her fingers running through his white hair as she allowed the warm water to soak his head. Dispite their trouble, she stood by them and now it was their turn to be by hers.

"You will do it" commanded Jashin.

"Yes, m'lord" replied Hidan, bending on one knee. The fog faded, and his god and the ghost of Reira faded as well.

Dawn broke and the members were instantly on their feet, packed and ready to go. The curse wasn't as restricting as before, yet no one thought of it...

... . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

The door creaked opened and more sunlight poured into the room.. A small groan crept past my chapped lips. Morning already?

"Good morning Rei-chan!" chirped Obi

"...R-Reira..." I corrected. The dolls' eyes all opened at excatly the same time.

"Good morning mother" they chorused, in their perfectly clear voices.

God...where are you...? Why haven't the others gotten here...? What is going to happen to me...?

**Sorry, its short again. I wanted to post something and I'm about to drop from work and school work and--bleh. Can hardly keep my eyes open lol**

**Please REVIEW despite the shortness and long wait for this measely chapter, sorry my loyal reviewers, really**

**Now I am off to crash in my lovely bed, g'night!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty**

Eternal:  holy crap, lots of reviews, thanks so much! I'll make this one as long as I can bear it. Its chapter 13 afterall, a cool ass number lol

Enjoy!

**+Chapter 13+**

"Oh dear, it seems you can hardly move" cooed Obi, reaching towards my face. I snapped my teeth at her, threatening her fingers, too tired to form the words 'get the fuck away from me!'

"Please help your sister, girls, I'll start breakfast in the kitchen" she intructed while leaving the room.

"Yes mother" they replied.

"Why are you so stubborn?" asked the girl with the long dark hair.

"I won't...end up like you..." I choked, my throat was unbearably dry. I could drink a lake if given the chance. My shoulders and arms were gripped as they pulled me into an upright position. I winced as their hard skin grazed the fresh bruises that stained my pale flesh.

"Let go of m-me..." I demanded weakly.

"Mother wishes for you to be in the kitchen for breakfast, sister" spoke the blonde with the baby blue eyes.

"Think for yourselves for once!" I snapped, my voice cracking when I raised my volume. The dark haired one slapped me but the blonde one looked slightly confused. I turned my head back to face them, my cheek throbbing from her tough hand. Her brown eyes looked angered, not the usual blank gaze she always wore during the time I was here.

"Doesn't it bother you..." I stopped to cough. "...when she forces you to do things you may not _understand_...or don't _want _to do...?!"

"What I...don't _want _to do...?" repeated the blonde, her fair eyebrows had pulled together, forming little lines on her forehead.

"Mother requests that we meet in the kitchen" spoke the brown eyed girl, who gaze had been forced back to the emotionless stare. She gripped my arms tightly and forced me to my feet, even though my legs threatened to buckle.

I could either use one big physical attack or a large chakra one. Though I would escape, the jutsu would probably take the remaining thread of my life...I can't keep waiting for the others, I had to do something...

"Here" the blonde moved my arm to her shoulder, taking a portion of my weight. "You may go ahead of us, sister. Let Mother know we will arrive shortly" she said.

"Very well" she replied shortly, traveling gracefully ahead of us. When she was out of earshot I asked.

"Do you have a name?" I asked. She turned her wide eyes to me again, this time actual emotion flooding through them.

"A name?" she asked. What was with these girls? Do they have no memory or thought process?

"Yeah, a name. I'm Reira so who are you?" I tried to explain, coughing lightly. She looked ahead, and appeared to be thinking very hard.

"I..." she couldn't seem to put her words together. "...do not...understand...?"

Before I could press her any further, Obi interrupted me.

"Glad you could join us Rei-chan!" she chirped, obviously a morning person.

"My name's Reira" I corrected again, beginning to wheeze from traveling to the base floor from the second.

"Well, take a seat girls and eat up! I worked very hard on this today!" she told them. The other girls took their seats and began to eat. There were girls with black hair hair, dark brown, average brown, light brown, dirty blonde, blonde, white blonde, strawberry blonde, red and orange hair. It was like a girl from every stereo type.

The blonde whom I was talking to earlier seemed a bit off beat from the regular chorus. She finished her meal a few minutes after the others, and said 'thank you mother' a beat too late. Their chairs scraped back and they left the room together, her blue eyes glacing back quickly at me, then back to the front.

"Are you not done yet, Rei-chan?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Its Reira" I corrected automatically.

"Well eat up, I don't want to go hungry in my house" she laughed. My stomach was yelling at me to eat the food, I was very hungry and needed some sort of fuel, but I couldn't afford to take any kind of risk.

"If you're not going to eat, that's fine, but I hope you aren't expecting your little friends to come" she commented as she washed the dishes in the sink. I flinched and glowered at her. They could so kick her sorry ass.

"I didn't really think they would all fall for you, its quite strange" she continued. "Every man likes a certain thing about a girl, whether it be their appearance or clique but never before have they fallen out of the pattern."

"No one's ever the same...as the next person..." I coughed. "There is no pattern to follow, you crazy old witch"

"Ah yes, they called me that as well. Quite rude of them, after I made them normal too. Except the tall one, I couldn't really change anything about him"

"What do you mean...you changed them...?" I asked, cautiously. What kind of person was she? To change people?

She was silent for a moment then she answered, her voice a bit harder.

"You could ask them if you'd like. I'm sure they'll tell what they usually look like normally"

I thought back for a moment, recalling Deidara's reaction to the word normal'...

_"So if we go find that witch lady, turn me in or whatever, could you guys go back to normal?"_

_There was a moment of silence._

_"I guess we could, un..." mumbled Deidara. I studied his reaction, he didn't look too happy for some reason._

Were they ashamed? Embarresed? Why? What didn't they want the world to know, at times? Why didn't I pick up on it?

The door was suddenly ripped from its hindges and my cat men filled the room, every one covered in sand and looking severely pissed off.

((Akatsuki POV for a moment))

Kisame's large hand reached for the door and with a simple flex, the door was wretched from its bindings and tossed it into the shifting sand. They flooded the small kitchen room, where the witch Obi stood and Reira sat at a table, hands in her lap.

There were dark circles under her azure eyes, red scratches on her face while some of her clothing was torn, and he could only guess how many ugly bruises her porclien skin sported. Her hair was pulled back messily and she looked so fragile, but a smile broke out across her beaten face. She made a move to stand and Tobi was instantly by her side, helping her.

Obi's figure flickered and she threw Tobi into the nearest wall, standing very close to the previous leaf nin. Reira gasped and her eyes were wide as she found Tobi's form in the cloud of smoke and dry wall.

"Ow..." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hello boys, good to see you again" she greeted, her voice polite and even.

"Fuck the theatrics, you old bitch" snapped Hidan, stepping forward, ready for some blood shed.

"Now now, Hidan what did we say about your language?" she chided. She flickered again and she was behind me. "Your words can hurt people" He clenched his teeth, growling. How he would love to offer such an evil hag to Jashin-sama.

"Well I was just telling Rei-chan--"

"Reira" I hissed. Her grip on my shoulder tightened, sending a sharp pain down my series of bruises.

"Don't interrupt Mother while she's talking. Anyhow, I was just saying how I helped you boys out, taking away what I could to make your lives better"

"You've made our lives harder, un" said Deidara, watching how he phrased his words.

"Have I?" she asked. "Do you think you would've had those embraces, kind words, and sweet moments with my help?" Their faces all bore a look of guilt. She was right, no one before would even give them the time of day because of their orginization and appearance.

"Who gave yo the right to judge people?" she remarked, jerking free of her hold, but her legs gave out and she was on the floor, coughing.

"Dear, dear" tutted Obi, kneeling down and petting her bruised cheek. The ex-Akatsuki members stiffened, unsure of how to approach without Reira getting hurt. "The amount of faith this girl has in you is borderline aggressive. Hasn't eaten or drinken anything for three days"

A silent thread slithered across the floor, creeping along the edges, undetected. It lashed out, severing her hand that was closest to the barely conscious girl. Her eyes widened in surprise at her lost hand. Zetsu and Kisame moved first, grabbing Reira's form and pulling her into the center of criminals. A weak smile graced her lips as she leaned into the closest person. Her body hurt so much...

"That was not very nice of you Kakuzu-san" Obi told the stitch man. She picked up her limp hand and held it to the stump of her arm. A subtle glow was produced and she flexed her fingers, back in working order.

"Now I'll have to be unkind as well" she said. "It's only fair" She made a quick hand sign and Kakuzu dropped to the ground. He ripped his traveling cloak from him, exposing his full torso, but their focus was on his back.

More stitches danced across his body, chest, back and arms, more than double the amount that she already was aware, thicker and bolder. Then slowly, lumps started to mold onto his back, growing larger. As her eyes remained wide, the lumps took form of ANBU masks, and he gave a a shout as they became firm and permently fixed in his back.

"Kakuzu...?" called Reira, her voice shaking. He lifted his head and she could see the obvious pain and humilation across his features. The stitches were bold at the edges of his mouth and disfiguring as they traveled through his cheeks, disappearing into his hair.

"Don't look at me..." he groaned, turning his head away.

"Oh dear, I thought you wanted your lives as they were?" asked Obi, feining hurt and confusion.

A fist came forth and the old woman dodged. "Not you too Dei-kun?"

"Bring it un. My disfiguration and self inflicted curse un" challenged Deidara. "Unless your scared that is"

"Oh hon, you have so much potential. If you would just cut your hair a bit though..." He struck again, this time hitting her cheek, forcing her to turn with the blow. She frowned and her hand glowed as she began to strangle him, all in the flash of an eye.

Reira got to her feet and pushed her self into the witch, knocking her to the ground. Why wasn't anyone doing anything? Were they afraid of their own curses coming back?

"Ahh!" yelled Deidara, clenching his fists. She turned her light brown head toward him, what was happening now?

He tucked his hands under his arms and bowed his head, breathing hard. With a final yell, his stiff posture relaxed and he showed his hands again.

"Now, you'll get it un" he promised. He flexed his hands, palms outward. Her sapphire eyes widened at the mouths that rested in the center of each hand. They yawned and their tongues lolled out, as if they had been sleeping for a long time.

"You'll discover my art un" A glint of exhilaration could be seen in his eyes.

**R E V I E W!! I hope this makes up for my last chapter of extreme shortness.**

**Two secrets are out, who's next?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty**

Eternal: tada I'm back on a roll, ready for more. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter seeing as I enjoyed writing it lol

Ready for more?

**!#Chapter 14!#**

His art? I wondered. What was he talking about? A keikai genkai or something?

"Move Reira!" urged Kisame. He reached out and pulled me close to him, out of Deidara's way. My forhead bumped against his chest as he removed me from the eventual battlefield.

"Now now Kisame-san" said Obi her mother smile turning into one less becoming. Her hand flashed again.

What else could she do? Kisame was big, blue and had shark features. Leave the poor guy alone--

My eyes widened and I gasped audibly. I was pratically drowning in chakra, I could hardly breathe. It deluged all my senses and I couldn't focus on anything except the monstrous chakra energy that made my blood run cold at the sudden fright.

"Reira?!" yelped Kisame. "What's wrong?!" He grasped my shoulders tightly, unconsciously clenching some bruises.

"Oh dear, have you forgotten your own chakra signature Kisame-san?" asked Obi while Deidara was busy forming hand signs.

His hands let go of me and he stepped back and the chakra was slowly smothered and I could breathe again. I turned my eyes up toward him. That chakra ocean was his? I knew he had a lot, but holy shit!

"K-Kisame...?" I asked. He didn't make eye contact with me as he stepped back.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you" he apologized formally.

"What? It's not a big deal--" I was cut off almost instantly.

BANG!

The force from the explosion pushed my hair forward and I dropped to my knees covering my head, sensing some debris taking flight. I could feel some things hitting my bruised back and I didn't move from my huddled position.

"You won't believe how good that felt, un" I lifted my arms to see Deidara grinning, thrill glowing in his eyes. The mouths on his palms were smiling too.

"I may not have my clay but my chakra's just as good, un" he explained. I turned a bit and saw Obi sitting on the floor, half of her body was deformed and bloody, from the explosion I would assume.

"Dear me, it seems you have ruined my outfit" she sighed. She stood up and brushed off her shoulders, as if his attack was just a smidge of dust. I looked closer and saw that, beneath the blood, her left eye was glowing orange. Her nails had changed as well, from the simple manicure, to the longer and more menacing claws.

"I'll ruin more than your outfit, you old hag, yeah" challenged Deidara. A thought hit me as he started to make hand signs.

"Wait Deidara!" I told him, pushing myself to my unsteady feet. "She's not the same!"

"Huh?" he mumbled, making his hands stay still. Obi shook her head with a sigh.

"For someone who is sick, you sure are observant, girl" she flexed her left hand. "I'll take care of those eyes for you" I saw her wicked smile and in a flash I was on my back with her pinning me.

I thrashed under her, but wouldn't let me pull away, her grip was iron clad, unmovable. Her teeth started to become sharper on her left side as well. It was like she was hiding behind another's skin. She raised her clawed hand, and I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain.

None came.

I felt a drop land on my cheek and I slowly opened one blue eye, to see another form leaning over me. Obi's hand was a few inches above my face and blood was trickling down and falling from her fingertips, landing on my cheek, when she twitched it fell on my forehead. I moved my gaze to what was holding her still and saw sharp teeth lodged into her flesh. My mouth was dry as the person turned out to be Zetsu, at least...I think it was Zetsu...

It was hard to tell with the giant flytrap surrounding his face...

"That was very naughty of you Zetsu-san" I used my chance and started to wiggle free. My hand grasped a loose floor board and I used it as leverage to pull myself out from under her. A loud cough forced its way from my body and I had to stop to tremble and spit blood, then remember how to breathe.

I looked over to see Zetsu rip Obi's hand from her arm, her blood sliding down his chin as he...ate...her hand...

My stomach started to flip and I looked away to keep from retching. There was another explosion as Deidara set of another bomb

BOOM!

I was forced to the ground again as the ground coarsed with a strong vibration. I huffed as my body shook with strain.

I was sick of this!

I turned my head to see the laughing form of Obi. My blue eyes narrowed and my teeth clenched together. I took a breath and shook as I pushed myself to my feet. If they weren't going to do anything, then I will!

I took another breath and began to move my hands, the old kata signs becoming clear. My chakra was rising and despite the cold fear in my heart I kept the pattern going. Adreneline was pounding through my veins, making my senses sharper and my body stronger...momentarily anyway...

I was going to put everything into this...every last fucking peice of me was going into this...if I could get rid of her, maybe those girls could have a chance and the guys could have some peace...

I moved my hands faster, the chakra glowing with a bright violet light. I was almost at my energy's highest point...

"Nice try, girl" scowled Obi, lunging forward with her other hand outstretched, the nails now claws. There was a blur and Hidan stood in front of her at the last moment, and her hand penetrated him, exiting through his back. For some reason I wasn't worried.

"Thought I was normal, didn't you, you fucking bitch?" he growled.

"You are normal, Hidan dear--"

He ripped her arm out of his stomach and laughed. "Stab me again you fucker and you'll see that I'm not normal!" he shouted. "Rip out my heart and I won't die!" He brought his fist forward, knocking her clean off her feet.

"Move Hidan!" I shouted with my dry voice. Blood was already dripping past my lips, and I knew that the growing cold wasn't just fear. He stepped to the side, his expression an irritated blank.

Obi had gotten back to her feet but I was already running. The edges of my vision were fuzzy and my chest was constricting quickly but I didn't care. I was going to end this, I was going to do something right, for others and for myself, no matter what the cost was.

"Going to fight me?" asked Obi. My eyes narrowed and a growl was emmitted.

"If the price is my life--then I'll pay it!!" I yelled as I pressed my hand into her stomach.

I pressed hard, drowning her sytem with my chakra. Overflowing it, choking her from the inside out. Bursting every vessel, screwing up every chakra portal, every organ and vein was going to suffer my wrath. She yelled but I didn't let go. We fell to the ground and our heads collided, I used the chance to glare, eye to eye.

"There's nothing...wrong with...them..." I gasped.

Sudden burning pain entered my lungs and I screamed.

I pushed myself away from Obi, landing on my side, curling up to smother the fire that seemed to be growing within me. A gurgle of a laugh broke through her throat as her eyes rolled back. Then she was finally still.

Another raw scream ripped through my throat and I clutched at my heart. It hurt! It hurt so fucking bad! Blood poured furiously out of my mouth and my eyes were wide, unable to blink, but filling fast with tears.

There was a chorus of voices but I could hardly dechiper them. I was moved onto my back and I cried out again.

"Stay with us Reira!" shouted someone.

"It hurts!!" I cried, tears or blood running faster down my face. I sobbed as the pain grew and the tightness of my chest increased. "It hurts..."

"Kakuzu?!" asked someone.

"I can't heal internal injuries!" he shouted. "It's her sickness!" I arched my back as pain stabbed at me again, clenching my heart.

"Make it stop!" I sobbed.

"Rei-chaaaaan!" whimpered Tobi, his brown eye wide, while grabbing my hand. I turned my blurry eyes toward him and he gave my hand a gentle squeeze, not wanting to hurt me.

"Dammit! What can we do?!"

"There's no town, and we can't heal her, un!"

**"She'll die at this rate!"**

"I think I can do something..."

I turned my foggy gaze toward Hidan, who seemed very deep in thought. He could help...? If Tsunade couldn't...then how could he...?

I choked on a cough and everybody flinched. The burning was still present, but my body was relaxing, loosing the will to fight.

"Reira..." I looked up at him and he looked very solemn.

"You'll have to convert to Jashin..."

**R E V I E W!! and tell me what you think, any confusion I'll do my best to clear up lol**

**Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty**

Eternal: Thanks so much for your reviews everyone! They all make go 'geawwww!'

Deidara's joke doesn't belong to me. I read it in a fellow fanfiction, but I can't remember which one or else I'd give credit

More twists and events coming at you!

**..Chapter 15..**

A scream was my response as another waves of pain flashed through me. They flinched but it was getting harder to see, since my blue eyes were blurry with tears.

"Hold on..." spoke Kakuzu. The others turned toward him, to see him staring very hard at the ground. You could almost hear the gears working furiously in his head as he thought out his plan. His lips barely parted as he muttered to himself, looking for any faults in his idea.

"I..."

Their heads turned quickly to the side, in order for the blonde haired girl to come into their line of vision. She was standing in the doorway, some of her body hidden behind the frame.

"I..._want_...to help..." she said slowly, as if she was tasting the words for the first time. Kakuzu flitted over to her and mumbled something. She paused again, her baby blue eyes digesting what he had told her.

She nodded.

"Excellent" muttered Kakuzu, resuming his position at Reira's shaking side.

"Kisame, I'll need you and your chakra" he said. The blue man nodded, no hesitation. "Blondie, lay down here" he instructed, pointing the the area beside the ex leaf nin. She obliged.

"What're you going to do?" asked Zetsu, his eyebrows pulled together worriedly.

"The organ's that suffering the most is her heart. That's what messing up her strength and chakra" he said.

"So you can heal it, un?" asked Deidara, hopefully. He shook his head, his stitched mouth forming a grimace.

"No. It's in such a state that I can't heal it" Their spirits fell drastically, like after a climax of a rollercoaster.

"But I can give her a new one"

"Really Kakuzu-san?" asked Tobi, who was still holding Reira's hand loyally. "You can give Reira one of your hearts?"

"Her body won't adjust to one of mine, but Blondie here has volunteered hers"

Seven heads turned to the doll like girl, who was laying down perfectly still, just like Kakuzu told her too, her light blue eyes half way closed, relaxed.

"I thought they were just dolls, yeah?" asked Deidara, confused.

"They're still human, organs and everything" he said, beginning to form hands signs.

"N-no..." croaked Reira, the weak words spilling from her dry lips. She turned her head slightly, in order to see Kakuzu and the blonde girl better. "D-don't...make her..."

"I want to" said the girl, smiling softly at her words. She tilted so that she could smile at the dying girl, with her perfect teeth.

"I understand...Reira" she told her. Her unblemished hand reached out and gently whiped away her tears for the moment, her hard skin soft for once. "You're my first...friend...so I want...to help you"

"But..." whispered Reira, her sleep deprived eyes begging for her not to partake in a one way deal.

"I know" she interrupted, laying fully on her back again, her hands folded over her lower stomach and her eyes were closed. "...sister..."

"Alright, this is what I need you to do Kisame" spoke Kakuzu, before Reira could reject his idea. "I need you to lend me your chakra, but also supply Reira with a normal human amount, if you can spare more then that would be better"

"It's acting as a mophine isn't it?" questioned Kisame.

"Yes, if you can't--"

"I can" swore the swordsman. The look in his eye was to be reckoned with, no one would challenge his loyalty or protectiveness over this simple girl.

"Good" agreed the stitch man. "Everyone else, I need you to talk to her, or just ramble, do anything you can to keep her distracted."

"Hai, Kakuzu-san!" saluted Tobi earnestly.

The S ranked criminals moved their positions so that they were surrounding most of her, leaving room for Kakuzu to work. His hand began to glow with his chakra which would easily peirce their flesh, in order to repair the life threatening sickness that gripped her existance so tightly.

"So...uh, Reira...there was this uh...one time when...Oh yeah!" rambled Deidara. "We went swimming, and Kisame had gotten some new blue speedos and he came out and--" he paused for a second for emphasis. "We we're like, 'where'd his balls go?' haha? Get it? Because he looked just like a Ken doll"

"Tobi remembers that! Kisame-san's face got really red!" remarked Tobi.

"Hey" growled Kisame. He was forcing his chakra to flow two ways, he didn't want to have to worry about embarressing stories as well.

A few moments passed and Kakuzu sighed with relief. The good heart had been successfully removed, the blonde looked as if she was sleeping. But she would never wake up.

"Alright, keep talking Deidara" he muttered, sharpening his chakra. He broke the seams of her shirt, pulling it away, to expose her chest along with her numerous bruises. "The chakra Kisame"

"I've got it going" he confirmed, tightly holding Reira's frail hand, allowing the exchange of energy to be made.

Kakuzu took a breath and lowered his chakra blade down onto her soft blemished skin, a small insicion already forming.

"Rei-chan! Tobi's favorite color is orange!!" announced Tobi, smiling down at the girl. Her weak grin was broken by a cry, when the blade cut a noticeable depth.

"Kisame"

"Got it" More chakra came from the shark man, hopefully deluding the pain.

Itachi had taken a seat beside her as well, running his fingers gently through his messy locks, a gentle pattern occuring. His eyes were still blank but the action was enough to convey his concern.

Hidan was close as well, his fingers fumbling over his rosary beads. He didn't look confident in Kakuzu's heart transfer plan. He kept his eyes upward, as if he was waiting for something.

Her sapphire eyes snapped wide open when she felt an unwanted presence in her system, much too close for comfort. Her tears fell faster as she sniffed.

"It hurts...! Make it stop...!" she sobbed.

"Kisame!" hissed Kakuzu.

"I'm doing it! I've given more than a humanly dose!" argued Kisame, baring his teeth slightly in aggravation. He obviously didn't want her in pain, after all the shit she's gone through, she didn't deserve this!

Hidan seemed to have snapped.

"Reira!" he called, pushing Tobi out of the way to take his place, so to be closer.

"Will you convert to Jashin?!" his voice was panicked, he no longer held the arrogance he use to weild with so much finesse. "He'll save you, keep you safe, he won't let anything hurt you!" The man looked so close to breaking down.

"Not now Hidan!" snapped Kakuzu, sweat was gathering at his brow as he worked with the delicate procedure. He didn't need this religious maniac getting Reira worked up. He need her to stay calm.

"Just say it Reira!" pleaded Hidan, clenching her hand tightly, worrying even more due to the fact that it was cold. Her blurry eyes looked at his, begging for an answer her own stressed mind couldn't create.

"...Y-yes..." she choked.

The turn of events was almost instant.

It was as if a large powerful presence had just settled itself in the cramped kitchen of the now deceased Obi, creating a sudden breeze, strong enough to force their eyes away.

(back to Reira POV sorry for any confusion)

I felt remarkably calm as something entered the room, something really big, I could feel it in my gut. I remained still, because Kakuzu was supposed to be doing some heart thing...that poor girl...gave up her heart for me...

"Reira"

I opened my eyes a bit more to find myself being held slightly bridal style. My body felt lighter and stronger, and I didn't hurt, at all.

"Reira" The voice was gentle but strong, so in respnse I looked up, my eyes curious to who this person was.

"Um...yes...?" I answered.

"That's better" I was kissed gently on the forehead and I blushed, who didn't see that coming? Here's a hint: me.

"Do you swear loyalty to me and me alone?'

My eyebrows came together. Swear loyalty? Then the answer smacked me in the face.

"Oh-! You're Jashin!...Eh...Jashin-sama I mean" I blurted. I heard him give a chuckle

"Yes, I am" he replied, touching my hair lightly. "Do you swear?"

I had to think for a moment, push away my other beliefs. My previous god never showed this much interest in my life and Jashin seems to honestly care for me, from what I could gather anyway. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I do" I told him. "To you alone"

"Then my child..." I felt him come closer, his breath very close to me. "...I bestow to you the gift of Immortality..." He kissed my forehead again and then he was gone.

**R E V I E W!! I despretely want to hear what you have to say! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty**

Eternal: Wahoo! Chapter 16 people! Bring it on!

**Chapter 16**

I opened my eyes slowly, the demolished kitchen coming into view over head. A groan came from my mouth as I pushed myself into an indian style sitting position, rubbing the back of my head.

"Ug..."

"REI-CHAAAAAN!!" I was immediately tackled back to the ground, Tobi hugging me tightly.

"Tobi was so scared that Rei-chan was going to die!" he cried. I managed to open one eye and ruffle his hair reassuringly, it was kind of hard to breathe with him crushing me though...

"I'm alright now Tobi..." I managed to wheeze. "But...you're kinda smashing me..."

"Oh, sorry Rei-chan!" he apologized while getting off of me, allowing me to resume my indian position. I took a deep breathe, inflating my flattened lungs. My eyes narrowed in confusion at the random silence.

I lifted my head up and looked around to see the criminals simply staring at me. As in, really staring and it wasn't at my face. An eyebrow becamed raised and I then noticed why it was so cool, to me at least.

My eyes darted down to my torso and I noticed my bust being concealed by my bra alone. I wrapped my arms around myself instantly, my face flaring up as I looked for my shirt. I found it laying in my lap, but the seams were cut, so it was pretty much pointless, but I brought the material up anyway.

"So..." I swallowed my blush partially, and brought my blue eyes up to see the rest of them. "Are you guys okay...?"

"We should be asking you that" commented Kakuzu, who was the closest to me. I shrugged.

"I feel fine" I answered. I looked at myself again and noticed that all of my bruises were gone, but my eyelids felt heavy. Right, I've had no sleep for three days, that may be why.

"I'm just..." They looked at me worried. "...reeeeally tired..." And I was asleep before I hit the ground.

((Normal POV))

The seven men remained still as the girl fell onto her side. A small snore came from her and they sighed collectively with relief, their shoulders relaxed. Hidan was the first to move and he knelt at her side, pushing her carmel brown hair to the side, a small smile on his face.

_"There's nothing...wrong with...them..." she gasped._

Even after seeing their true nature, she still defended them, he thought. He pulled off his over cloak and drapped it over her form, another snore coming from her.

"So, is she immortal too, Hidan, un?" asked Deidara, pushing some blonde hair over his shoulder. "Like you?" His thumb brushed over her cheek softly, before answering.

"Yeah," he responded. "She is"

Someone would be there with him, someone who wouldn't be affected by time. Another soul that could bear the burden of immortality with him. He wasn't going to be alone anymore...

"Let's gain some ground before the day is out" suggested Itachi, getting to his feet. "We'll need a place to stay the night." They mumbled approval and got to their feet, Reira's sleeping form hoisted onto Hidan's back as they left the witch's house.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sand swirled across the tan ground, scattering when their feet came in contact with the slippery substance. Hidan couldn't seem to get rid of the small smile that stayed on his face, even after a few hours of traveling in the stupid heat that was steadily changing to stupid cold. Normally he would've whined about taking a break, but his mind was preoccupied.

Would her hair change to white? Would she tranform? How would she react to the history of Jashin and what his rules were?

She shifted a bit and nestled closer, unconsciously reacting to the warmth of his body heat. His violet eyes tilted back at her and he smiled again. Her pink lips were slightly parted as even breaths came and went from her lungs. She shifted again, pressing herself closer to his back, shaking with a slight chill. Well, she _was _topless, save for his cloak, no wonder she was cold, even in the odd desert temperture. It was getting close to sundown and the climate was cooling down drastically. She shuddered.

"Check her body's temperture" instructed Itachi, not even glancing back. "There doesn't seem to be any vendors around for a long range" Everyone came to an even halt, their heads turning to look back at the newly turned Jashinst, who was being carried by the priest. He nodded and moved her to the sandy floor.

"Nnh..." she mumbled, opening her eyes. She blinked a few times then rubbed her arms, the coolness stronger.

"Geez! It's effin' cold!" she chattered to herself. "Stupid desert..." She looked around, still disoriented and grumpy from being woken up. "Where the hell is my shirt...?!"

"It was torn during the heart transplant" explained Hidan. "We don't mind" he joked, while stealing a glance at the somewhat exposed clevage, which truthfully, nobody minded.

"Kakuzu" she called out, her eyes were bleary as she looked around, searching. He was the one who tore her shirt, right?

"Yes" he answered, not moving closer.

His feet remained rooted to the floor. He couldn't bring himself to get closer to her, the masks on his back felt even more noticeable, heavier, and the stitches even uglier. Her blue eyes found him and he stiffened, wishing he was in his cloak and mask once more, effiently concealed.

"Kakuzu...?" she said, her gaze focused on him and worrying. "You okay?" She got to her feet slowly, her body still tired, and stepped towards him.

"We'll set up camp here" said Itachi, attracting the attention away from Reira and Kakuzu. They groaned in unison, obviously wanting to make it to town and not sleep out in the open, yet again.

Kakuzu started to walk off with the others, but Reira's slim hand reached out and touched his lightly. "What's going on Kakuzu?"

"Nothing" he gruffed, his green eyes looking away.

"Are you hurt?" she asked again. The cloak was fashioned to her at an angle, so to cover her somewhat moderately. Both of her hands were holding onto his one larger one.

"No" he mumbled. He didn't look at her.

"Is it because of Jashin...?" she whispered. Her eyes looked up at him, wavering, she was close to crying. He was upsetting her, great. She didn't need this, after the whole witch fiasco just closing up. She needed to be safe and happy, until her wounds had closed. How could he cut them even wider?

He didn't answer though. It didn't matter, he would never have a chance with her. How could he compare to Hidan, who was free from physical disfiguration, and he would stay in his prime form forever. Unbeatable.

And she would too. His eyes stole a subtle look at her. Her irises would stay their strong azure hue, her body would stay young and fit, she would never change. She would forever be the girl he fell in love with...

Her grip on his hand lessened to a light hold and she bowed her head, shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, so quiet he barely heard her.

"Look, it's nothing--" he tried to explain, but she spoke up.

"But you don't like it do you?" she asked. She looked up at him quickly, the momentum sending her tears over her lashes. Again, he couldn't find his words and guilt over rode his senses. Her gaze fell back to the ground and her hand left his entirely, clutching the extra material of the cloak and wrapping it around herself.

Awkward silence filled the air and she sniffed. Probably from the tears and the chill, assumed Kakuzu.

"'Kay..." mumbled Reira, unable to stand the silence any longer. She made a move to leave and he spoke up again.

"I can clearly recall the time you healed me." She stopped moving andd tilted her head towards him.

"I tried to leave, only partially healed but you picked up on my plan and jabbed me right where it hurt." She nodded, she remembered too, he was being stubborn and macho.

"You told me that I didn't have a choice, you were healing me, end of story."

"Yeah..." she responded, nodding once more.

"I can hardly heal my own wounds but you can..." he trailed. "If my heart was to suffer, I would want only you to heal it..." he mumbled.

"Kakuzu...?" she whispered. His hearts were pounding furiously, almost deafening in his ears. He was going to say it, going to get it all of his chest once and for all, this confession of some sorts.

"I would get irritated when the others got too close, or got you to smile or laugh. Sometimes I would even feel sick with worry, mostly when you were out of my sight and with that witch and...when I was transferring the heart..." She grasped his arm and rested her forehead against his bicep.

"I'm so grateful for you Kakuzu..." she told him. "You saved me more than once, you care about me...I'm not worth any of that..." Tears were falling again. His arms moved of their own accord and held her close to him, and he hid his face in her hair. She was soft against him, molded to fit his body, as if she was meant to be the one he held. Her fingers clenched the loose material of his shirt and her head was tilted downward.

The wind blew again, its cold breath painting her cheeks pink and his grip tightened, he never wanted to let her go...He took a deep breath and moved his hand under her chin, turning her face up to him. Her breaths were cool and soft while his felt hot and uneven as he brought his face closer.

So close...a few more inches and he would be there. Her pink lips were gently pressed together as she closed her eyes, waiting for him to make the first move. His eyelids lowered partially as contact was nearing...almost...

"Hey! Hurry up! The food's getting cold!" yelled Hidan from right behind Kakuzu.

They both jumped and Reira broke away on instinct, tripping over her feet and landing in the sand ungracefully. Her face was flaming red, she was so flustered that she didn't even notice that the cloak had been pushed off to the side, showing her very full bust for the world to see. Kakuzu's pants suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Geez what's taking you so long?" whined Hidan. "Kisame's going to eat all the damn food if you don't move your ass!"

"S-sorry" apologized Reira, getting to her feet. Hidan smiled and took her hand, pulling her to the fire, where food await, already going on about Jashin.

Kakuzu swore under his breath. He was _so_ _close_! So of course, the moment had to be ruined. He sighed and made his way to the fire, where he sat on the opposite side of the girl who held his heart. He couldn't even focus properly on his food, she was clouding his thoughts. The way she fit into him, her breath, even her tears.

He glanced over at her, the cloak had moved again, blessing him with another view. He tore his eyes away once he bent over, his pants uncomfortable again...

**R E V I E W!! tell me what you thought, opinions anything on your mind lol :)**

**Next time: the Akatsuki and Reira make to hot spring hotel! How fortunate! Except for the fact...that it's a MIXED bath...kukukukukukukuku...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Akatsuki Kitties**

Eternal: random poll

would you rather have me...?

write in third person? (he, she, they)

or

write in first person? (I, me, we)

SORRY for the obscenely long wait everybody! I've been distracted with school, work, activities and just life in general. So I really hope this chapter makes it up for you!

!#Chapter 17!#

The wooden floor was slick with condesation, the air was thick with steam, giving anyone the thrill of a hot springs, a little slice of heaven for the weary ninja...or escaped criminal...

I wrapped my towel tighter around me, tugging at the edges, I really wish it was longer. A sigh came and I peeked around the corner, the coast was clear. A silly grin came to my face, I haven't been to a spa since I came with my mom when I was younger, I recalled.

My bare feet led me to the split hallway, it oddly went three ways. To the far left was Men, the center was Mix (which was an obvious no on my part), then on the far right was Women, which I picked immediately. My feet made soft sounds as I traveled across the hall, the air getting thicker with steam, which meant I was closer, thank goodness, I was beginning to feel really awkward in just a towel in a public place.

I pulled the wooden door to the side, thick steam hitting me full in the face, allowing me to see the good side bath, which was filled with a moderate amount of other ladies. I felt slightly self conscious as I stepped into the water, until it stopped at my elbows, having to adjust to the hot temperture.

"Hey there" greeted a dark haired girl. She came over to me, a good foot taller and she gave me a grin. "You must be new huh?"

"Um, yeah, my first time here" I answered, smiling gently in return.

"Hear that ladies?" she called out to the other girls. They stopped talking and turned to face me, curious.

"We have a new girl today!" she chirped. They smiled in return and some waved. I waved sheepishly in return, a modest blush of embarressment on my cheeks.

"Didn't mean to embarress you, kid" she laughed, patting my shoulder. "We're all regulars here, so it's nice to get a fresh face, if you know what I mean"

"Yeah, I guess" I replied politely.

"Hey Miki, come over and say hi" the taller girl called out. A red head turned around and nodded, wadding through the steamy water to get to us.

"Hi" she greeted. "I'm Miki" She was rather short, only to my chin and rather flat chested, so I assumed she was a daughter of one of the other women here.

"I'm 22" she stated. My eyes widened slightly, okay I was wrong.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot" she said, waving her hand dismissively. "You're rather pretty y'know" she stated randomly. My eyebrows rose in surprised and I looked away embarressed.

"Well...um...thanks...I guess..." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck, sheepishly.

She grabbed the upper edge of my towel and brought it down a good deal, not off of me but like a preview of odd sorts. She studied for a long moment, her brown eyes taking everything in, while I was shocked speechless.

"Wow, you're pretty loaded aren't you?"

"Excuse me?!" I yelped, reaching to yank my towel up, preferably to my neck, like a smock. My arms were gripped and held behind my back, I paled.

"Give her a break, it's her first time" explained the taller girl. She looked over my shoulder and right at my bust. "Holy crap, killer guns!" she commented rudely, for she was rather flat as well.

"First for what?" I squeeked as Miki groped my right breast, through the towel, experimentally. My mind was spinning frantically, panicking and trying to find a way out of here.

"For some girl on girl action, didn't you know that?" she said, an eyebrow raised.

"What?!" I choked. Miki was now pushing her fingers into my clevage. "Let go of me!" I shrieked, yanking myself free. I held my towel to me tightly as I sprinted out of the Women bath, slippping on the wooden floor.

"Aw..." whined Miki, sinking into the water so it was up to her nose.

"You'll get 'em next time" reassured her friend.

------------- At the Mix bath----------

"This is the life!" sighed Hidan, relaxing in the steaming water, while leaning against one of the stones.

"It's been a long time since we've had a break" commented Zetsu, standing off to the side, his flytrap earning him quite a few odd looks. Kisame was swimming around, his hair noticeable and he was humming the jaws theme song. He crept up to Itachi, and the prodigy whacked him ontop of the head, not very amused.

"Wonder if Reira's all right?" mumbled Kakuzu to himself, a folded washcloth resting on his head.

"She's in the Woman's bath, what could _possibly _happen, un?" asked Deidara, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, look! Reira's coming!" said Tobi, pointing at the enterance. They all stopped and turned around, confused.

Sure thing, there was Reira, pratically sprinting to the Mix bath, which was odd because she could never even look at them shirtless, but yet here she was, running for them. Her facial expression of fear and paranoia probably meant something happened in the girl's side.

"Reira?" called out Kisame, his shark features confused at her panic. She flinched at her own name, causing her foot to catch on the spring's slightly lifted edge and spilled head first into the hot water.

"Tobi's got you, Rei-chan!" claimed Tobi, arms outstretch and he indeed, caught the falling girl but becoming submerged in the process.

They both broke through the surface coughing and sputtering, while Deidara laughed aloud.

"Your face was priceless Reira!" he roared, leaning on the side for support. She sent him a half-assed glare and just focused on regaining her breath.

"Geez, what the hell happened?" asked Hidan, rubbing the back of his head while walking over to her side.

"Th-the Woman's bath...is..." she looked around, not wanting to say the word really loud. She brought her hand up and whispered to Hidan.

"Whaaaat?!" he jumped back, his face incredulous. "Are you shitting me??" He rushed to the dividing wall and climbed up to the top, peeking over the edge. "Fuck! Look at this!" he said, waving the others over. The others went over except for Zetsu, Itachi and Kakuzu, who all shared a similiar look of disbelief.

"What'd you tell him?" asked Kakuzu, stepping closer. Her startled wide eyes looked up at him and she brought her hand up and whispered to him as well what had happened on the Women's side. His eyes widened and he touched her arm lightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern showing through his stitches. She nodded, clutching her towel tightly to her.

"Geez, we can't leave you alone for a moment can we?" sighed Kakuzu, folding his arms. Reira pressed her lips together and looked away, sinking in the steamy water.

"Sorry..." she mumbled. He rolled his eyes and touched her cheek softly, gaining her attention.

"You know that's not what I meant" he told her, pushing her hair away. She gave a smile, "I know" she replied.

"Dude, you weren't kidding!" exasperated Hidan, coming down from the wall divider. "That's effin' insane! I knew this place was different!"

"You didn't gather that from how they welcomed us?" asked Zetsu, eyebrow raised.

_The tired and dusty Akatsuki travelers trudged up to the front of the nearest inn, their eyes alight with dull hope._

_"Finally! This one isn't a hallutionation, dammit" whined Hidan, his tongue hanging out like an overheated dog._

_"Thank god..." whimpered Reira, leaning against Kisame for support, her hair decorated with sand and dust. "The sand just kept going forever..."_

_There was a mumbled chorus of agreement, followed by a creepy chuckle._

_"Hello there children" They tensed and turned to face the owner of the voice. An older man looked at them with a tired smile on his face, wrinkles gathering at the corners of his eyes. "How are you on this fine day?"_

_"We're fucking hot and dirty, whaddaya think you old man?" snapped Hidan, his patience even thinner due to the heat._

_"Oh that's unfortunate" he commented, eyebrows furrowing._

_"Damn straight" grumbled Hidan, shaking some sand out of his messy hair._

_"Well I've got a few rooms at my Inn if you're interested" he offered. _

_Everyone's hope rose..._

_"How much?" asked Kakuzu gruffly, stingy as ever._

_Everyone's hopes fell as fast as they had risen. _

_Kakuzu was a nefarious money whore, in Hidan's words. If the inn was too expensive, they would be sleeping in the desert...again..._

_"For you children..." he thought for a moment. All breath was held._

_"One free night"_

_"Yes!" cheered Deidara and Hidan, high fiving. Beds, showers, the high life to those with low standards._

_"Only if..." They groaned in unison. Most likely dishes or something..._

_"You promise to review on our new spa!" he chirped, smiling again._

_"Sure, un!" agreed Deidara shaking the man's hand and moving onward._

_"Fine" huffed Kakuzu, folding his arms._

_"Thank you very much...children..." mumbled the old man._

_"Creeper..." Reira whispered to Kisame, to which he chuckled._

"He was a bit weird" commented Reira, pushing some of her hair back, looking around the area.

"Oh hohohohohohoh!" All eyebrows rose in surprise and they turned around to see the old man off to the side, surrounded by girls. A lone towel was floating off to the side and they left the hot spring pools.

They were most definately locking their doors...

...Creeper...

"Rei-chan can share Tobi's bed!" volunteered Tobi, raising his hand. Kakuzu and Hidan shared a disapproving look, the stitch man's hand lightly touching her back. Her hand went to cover her face. Another awkward night coming right up....

**R E V I E W! I still hope for them, dispite my absence! 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty**

Eternal: Well...I've decided that I will try to stay in third person (unless too many object) and occasionally flip back to hear what's going on in Reira's mind, because I find her thought process funny lol That good with everyone? (thumbs up)

****Chapter 18****

This was not happening.

That creeper of an old man had assigned us with a room, yes a nice room, but the only furnishings was a bed. ONE bed for eight people. Count us, EIGHT. Something was going to happen, either dirty or just plain awkward. It wasn't a big deal when they were cats, but now they were in full use of their original bodies, now tell me what couldn't happen with a chance like this?

So it was about midnight when everyone started to get drowsy, Tobi tried to lay down on the futon, get first dibs and all, but Deidara caught him and started to argue.

"What makes you think you get the bed, un?!" grouched Deidara, sleep deprived.

"Um...'cause Tobi's a good boy?" answered the boy sheepishly. My eyelids were only half way opened and I was sitting next Kakuzu on the floor, since, like I said earlier, the only furniture was the bed.

"Hey," I said, gaining his attention.

"Hm?" he mumbled, partially conscious as well. This is what a hot springs did to you, made you lazy and relaxed.

"Do you plan on moving anytime soon?" I asked, looking at him through the corner of my eye.

"Nngh, not really, why?" He turned his head slightly to look down at me. I moved myself so that I could comfortably lean against him.

"Good..." I muttered, my eyes already closing. "G'night..."

"Hn" he mumbled, closing his eyes as well, most likely....

"Well isn't that just sweet" commented Kisame quietly. Deidara looked away from arguing with Tobi, confused.

"What is, un?" he asked. The blue man simply pointed to the sleeping duo, to which Deidara turned his blonde head in order to see clearly.

Reira and Kakuzu were originally just sitting by each other, but now they had both fallen drowsy. Her head was resting against his large shoulder, her facial features completely relaxed and peaceful. Kakuzu appeared as if he was alert, but the way his head tilted toward hers and the fact his eyes were closed and his breathing even, obviously told you he was in slumber, even his folded arms were slacking, taking away his previous macho facade.

"Yeah, he's a sweetheart un" mumbled Deidara, turning heel to resume pushing Tobi out of the soft bed.

**"Bitter: party of one"** remarked Zetsu's black half, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Not bitter un" grumbled Deidara folding his arms, settling to sit on a portion of the futon.

"Good one blondie" remarked Hidan, taking residence in the closest corner, getting himself ready for sleep.

"Really un" he argued, huffing slightly.

"Mhm, you keep telling yourself that" he said, closing his violet eyes.

"I'm really not"

"Whatever" A few moments later, the priest was snoring. The explosionist looked around, finding the other members dosing off as well. Tobi was curled up at the edge of the futon, Zetsu claimed the other corner, Kisame was against the windowsill, and Itachi had the last corner, leaving the blonde as the only conscious person. His blue eyes found their way back to the light brunette, who was sleeping soundly.

Why didn't she choose him?

His sapphire eyes softened as he continued to stare at the girl. He could recall the way it felt to have her fingers run through his hair and he definately remembered how her lips tasted, from the first kiss he had given her...

He was normal looking, with the obvious exception of his hands, and not to be shallow, he look good. Unlike Kakuzu who was covered in disfiguring stitches like a horribly sewn rag doll, even though that was harsh, it was what he thought. What did he have that he didn't? How did he possibly win?

Maybe...maybe Kakuzu hasn't won, thought Deidara. Maybe she was just favoring him for the time being and it would pass? Pass with his help, that is.

He laid on his stomach and rested his chin on his folded arms, looking at every curve and feature of the sleeping beauty. Her legs, curved hips, his eyes traveled further upward. Her main attraction: her exceptionally full bust. When she was in their hot springs it took all of his will power not to jump her. The way her wet towel clung mercilessly to her body and her nearly exposed breasts was enough to make him groan inwardly. His groin even tightened at the very clear memory.

He told her that he could wait, but for how long? How long could he before his body caved to its needs? She had no idea how badly he wanted to hold her, to have her say his name, and to _kiss _her again. God, how he wanted to taste her again. To take her into his arms, flush against one another and just claim her for himself.

He was being selfish, and mean but...god he wanted her, he thought as his eyes closed, drifting into sleep...

.... ...... ............ ........ .............. .............. . ... ............. ............... ............ ............

Tobi sat up quickly, looking around the room with his one good eye, gasping for breath. The Inn's room came into blurry focus and he was able to relax a little.

It was just a nightmare, confirmed Tobi, running his hand through his messy black hair. He shook slightly from the previous fear, it was scary what the mind could cook up for you to envision. He swallowed and tried to get comfortable again, as much as he could without waking Deidara up (which would NOT be fun).

He curled up in a ball, using the little portion of the blanket that he had and fought for sleep...

After an hour he gave up, there was no way he could fall asleep after a dream like that, he was too scared. His mouth formed a frown and he looked over at Reira who was currently sleeping against Kakuzu. They kind of looked like Beauty and the Beast, that old fairytale. He really wished he was a cat just then, so he could curl up beside her without waking her and still be in her warm presence.

Well maybe she wouldn't mind? Or maybe she would and tell him to go away? But if she wasn't mad, then he could go to sleep near her? Or he could spend the rest of the night in an uncomfortable slumber plagued with dark images?

He took a breath and slowly crept toward the sleeping girl. When he was kneeling beside her he swallowed dryly and tentatively reached out and touched her arm gently. She didn't stir. He took another breath, he didn't like waking people, because usually it resulted in something getting thrown at him, but he touched her arm again and whispered her name

"Rei-chan..." His puppy brown eyes were pleading for her to wake up, he didn't like being surrounded by the blackness of night alone. She groaned lightly and opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the dark.

"Tobi?" she asked, slightly confused. "Something wrong?" A yawn quickly followed her question.

"I...had a bad dream..." he told her, now feeling lightly ashamed and weak. He looked down waiting for her to laugh, Deidara always did and told him to back to sleep in his own room. His lonely cold room.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked, sitting up fully. Kakuzu woke up a moment later due to the lack of her warmth on his side.

"Nngh, what's going on?" he mumbled.

"Tobi had a bad dream" Reira answered, her voice quiet so not to wake anyone else up.

"Nngh" he mumbled, closing his eyes agin. Reira was alright so he really didn't care anymore.

"Can...Tobi sleep with you, Rei-chan?" he asked guiltly, looking down at the ground.

"Sure" she answered, opening her arms slightly. A smile came to the boy's face and he hugged the empathetic girl, snuggling and wrapping his arms around her middle. Her hand rested on his back, rubbing it slightly in a reassuring manner, the soothing action lulling him instantly to a warm slumber...safe from nightmares that involved his friends being swallowed by death...

Reira eyes were halfway open as she rubbed Tobi's back. He was already asleep, she thought humerously. He was such a sweetheart, but what kind of nightmare would he have? What scary pictures would run through his mind? She ran her fingers lightly through his soft black hair that seemed to go in every direction. She leaned against Kakuzu again, appreciating the warmth he produced, her own body cold.

"So he's alright?" asked Kakuzu his eyes still closed. So he had been awake still.

"Yep" she answered, resting her hand on his back softly. You could hear his even breathing, and he was completely at ease.

"A bad dream..." he scoffed, his arms still folded. "Dumb..."

"Whatever, it's fine" she mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"You're such a pushover, you know" he commented, tilting his head toward her again.

"Nah...jus'..." The rest of her sentance went unfinished as sleep washed over her conscious, dragging her under.

Kakuzu's green eyes softened as her breathing evened out. He rested his head against hers and wrapped his hand around hers, lightly entertwining their fingers.

_...I love you..._ thought Kakuzu, drifting off to sleep once more. The words were strong and true but he couldn't seem to say them himself...

A paper bird rested on the windowsill, taking everything in. Every word, every movement, and every loving glance.

"Pein-sama..." smirked the blue haired girl. "You may want to see this..."

**R E V I E W!! What do you think will happen next?????**

**Until next time! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty**

Eternal: the plot gets thicker and thicker lol I pray for your reviews! So you know, I'm no expert on Konan's personality, so I'm making this up as I go along, so no judging please lol

**^*^Chapter 19^*^**

"They've broken their curse?" mused Pein, resting in his large chair. It had been nice, the lair was quiet and he could think even more clearly without their bickering. Now what would he do with them now that they're free? They had to be wandering aimlessly now, with no one to lead them. They were all helpless animals without him.

"And they seem to have a friend" added Konan, handing the paper spy-bird to her leader. "A very friendly friend" Pein raised a peirced eyebrow and looked at the bird, its eyes relaying the images to him.

The main focus was of Kakuzu and some unfamiliar girl, resting side by side. The picture zoomed closer, showing the laced fingers, then it showed how Tobi slept in her embrace.

"Who is she? Some sort of whore they've paid?" he asked. Why else would Kakuzu being even near her?

"I believe she's the one who freed them of their curse. Obi's dead now" explained Konan, her dark shadowed eyes watching her leader.

"Dead, you say?" he repeated, fiddling with the bird. "Must not have been as strong as we thought"

"She lived up to her claim to fame, but this girl...managed to somehow kill her" said Konan, bringing her hand to her lip in thought. "Last I heard she was very sick, always has been, so there must've been other means of how Obi died, most likely the others."

"Perhaps" he muttered. He was silent for a moment. "Do you have any other recordings?"

She reached into her robe and pulled out a few more items of paper: another bird, a butterfly, a frog. "Only a few more clips, I'm looking into her background at the moment"

"Good, so what do you have up to this point?" requested the Akatsuki leader.

"Her name's Ryuki Tsukimaru, resident of Konohagakure, age 19, born March 17," read Konan, paper in hand. "Says that she used to be a team captain before becoming deathly ill, was then limited to being a minor medical ninja."

"What about her parents?" asked Pein, his Rinnegan eyes looking to his female counterpart for answers.

"Still searching" she replied.

"Find out everything you can" he told her, picking up another paper item, prying into the adventures the criminals had gotten themselves into.

"Would you mind if I intervened?" asked Konan, an unkind idea forming in her mind.

"If you wish, it's no concern of mine" granted Pein, smirking at the recorded images.

.......... ............ ............ .............. ............. ............... ....................... .....................

Itachi's eyes snapped open, red Sharigan spinning. Someone was coming and he had a feeling that he knew who. His stomach filled with dread while his face remained calm, those paper items he had seen were finally serving their consequences. He should've burned them when he had the chance.

"Everyone get up" he instructed, his deep voice firm and comanding. Almost immediately, the room was awakened, they knew not to mess with Itachi, especially when he was in Captain-mode.

"What's up Itachi?" asked Kisame, mentally wishing that he had Samehada with him.

"We have a visitor" he answered stoically, his eyes focused on the window. Kisame stepped to the side just as a whirlwind of papers blew into the room.

"Always on the alert Itachi" spoke a female voice. The papers molded themselves to form a figure and mearly a moment later a girl with dark blue hair was standing in the room with them. Kakuzu shifted so that Reira was angled behind him, not knowing what Konan had planned.

"I'm here to remind you that your information on Reira Tsukimaru is due at the end of the week."

Reira's stomach went cold and she felt a little bit sick. Information on her?

"What're you talking about Konan?" asked Zetsu. **"Don't screw with us"**

"You were suppose to gather as much information as you could possibly gain at any costs. Lying, decieving, it shouldn't have been difficult, you're _criminals _afterall" she smirked "Underhanded tricks are your specialty" She turned her dark lidded eyes to Reira, who was peeking around Kakuzu.

"She's just a little girl" she snided. "What can she do?" She took a step toward the previous leaf nin and Kakuzu stood in her way, shielding the wide eyed girl.

"Why're you defending her Kakuzu?" asked Konan, tilting her head to the side. "Or is this apart of your plan to pump her for information? The whole pretend to care thing really works wonders, you've had so much practice."

Reira was finding it hard to breathe. Every word was resting heavy on her chest, smothering her.

"The last girl still believes you love her, you really play them well I must admit" she chuckled.

Now her heart was constricting. He...played them? She wrapped her arms around herself, eyes tightly closed. She didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't want to know the motives behind the funny moments, smiles and kind words.

But...they swore they weren't using her...

"Poor dear" mocked Konan, manuvering so that Reira could lock eyes with her. "First your father leaving you and now this--"

She couldn't remember how to breathe. No...no one was suppose to find out about that...Her eyes were beginning to water as her throat became dry. She had to get out of there before anything else was spilled. She had locked those memories away, no one was suppose to pick the lock and bring them out again...

"Stop it Konan" growled Kakuzu. His hands were clenched at his sides, shaking from restraint. He wanted to lash out at the blue haired devil at that very moment. How dare she lie to Reira, and hurt her.

"You're not a very good liar Konan, un" commented Deidara.

"But it did the job" she replied, smirking again. Eyebrows became furrowed in confusion and Kakuzu spun around to find Reira missing.

"Dammit Konan, what'd you do with her?!" demanded the stitch man, advancing toward the girl.

"Nothing, she ran of her own accord" she answered. A moment later, the flurry of papers flew out the window, leaving the tense room.

_That should keep them busy_, thought Konan as she vanished.

"Rei-chan!" called Tobi, looking out the door into the hallway. "Rei-chan!"

"Where the hell did she go?" asked Hidan rubbing the back of her head, looking around.

Itachi cleared his throat and pointed the smaller window that was behind Kakuzu. After a moment of awkward silence they all crowded around the glass pannel and saw her shadow dashing acoss the sand. Those with good eyesight could see her rubbing her eyes as she ran, dust kicking up at her heels.

"I'm going to go get her" claimed Kisame. Kakuzu stiffened, guilt wracked even though he did nothing wrong. The sharkman's big blue hand clapped him on the shoulder and he gave a toothy grin.

"She'll come back once she calms down" he explained, "Just give her a bit of time to get over Konan's BS"

"Hn" huffed Kakuzu, looking away from the small shadow that was running away. Away from him...

..... .... .... ... ... .... With Reira (first person) .... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ....

After hours of desprete sprinting, my legs gave out from under me, causing me to fall face first in the sand. The grains of fine dirt stuck to my face, due to my sweat and tears. I sniffed and struggled to sit up. It's been such a long time since I ran so much, the feeling was almost exhillerating, and I wasn't even having an attack. Thank you Jashin...speaking of which, I thought Hidan was suppose to teach me the reins of the religion?

I rolled onto my back and focused my gaze on the darkening sky. A storm? It wasn't time for sundown yet so it must be a storm, well isn't that my luck. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the hot air that was produced by the desert. I held my arms out to the side, forming an X shape with my limbs.

It's been so long since I've even thought about him, I recalled, my eyes closing due to temporary exhaustion. Just a light nap...

_"Dad's home! Dad's home!" declared Reira, age 8, while racing down the stairs, making a beeline for the front door._

_"Don't run Reira!" chided her mother from the kitchen. "You'll get sick!" The little Reira huffed and walked calmly past the kitchen where her mother could see her, but the instant she was out of sight she bolted outside, just as her dad walked onto the driveway._

_"Dad!!!" cheered the little girl. The father gave a deep laugh and caught his running daughter, then lifted her high in the air, causing her to squeel. He brought her down and balanced her on his shoulders._

_"Did you take your medicene?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes, I took it" she said then sticking out her tongue. "It tastes bad"_

_"But it's good for you" he reminded._

_"I knooooow" whined Reira. "So how was Waterfall? Was it pretty? Were there lots of bugs? Was it hot?" she bombarded, looking down to see his face. He boomed another round of laughter._

_"I'll answer everything when we get inside, Mom deserves a hug too" he joked. She pouted with her light pink lips, she wanted to hear about the pretty land of Waterfall..._

_It was about eleven at night and Reira and her father were on the couch, still talking about his trip to Waterfall._

_"And there was even this story..." said her dad, pausing to take a drink of water that he had in his glass._

_"Yeah?" asked Reira, her blue eyes droopy, it was way past her bed time. She was curled up on the couch, dressed in her purple pajamas, waiting for the rest of her dad's story._

_"They said to watch out for your wallets because..." he trailed for dramatic purposes, which caused Reira to ask_

_"Because why?" She yawned._

_"They claimed there was this rogue ninja that would steal your money if you left it unattended" he finished._

_"That's a silly story" she claimed._

_"And you're tired" he said, scooping her up in his big arms. "And it's time for bed"_

_"But daaaaad" she whined, even though her eyes were closed. She wanted to hear more about Waterfall..._

_A sharp knock was heard from the front door, startling Reira and causing her father to stop in his tracks._

_Knock, knock, knock!_

_Her mother came from the kitchen and took the sleepy girl from the shinobi, who walked over to the door, his face clear of emotions._

_"Kaisuke Tsukimaru?" asked the messenger._

_"Yes, how can I help you?" he asked. Reira's blue eyes were wide as she watched her dad and the man whisper. Her mom started to carry her upstairs, but she squirmed loose and ran down the stairs, stumbling when she came to her father's side, gripping his pant leg. She had a really bad feeling about the messenger, it made her stomach feel cold._

_"Dad...what's wrong?" she whispered. He didn't answer her. The messenger guy squatted down to her height and said gently._

_"You're father will be going away for awhile" Her eyebrows came together in confusion while her lips pursed._

_"How long?" she was suspicious. She didn't like the sad look he was giving her._

_"Awhile"_

_"But--"_

_"Reira" She stopped and look up at her dad. He picked her up and caried her inside. The walk up the stairs was an awkwardly quiet one. She looked up at him, but his equally blue eyes didn't look down at her._

_He placed her on her bed, the soft lavender comforter did nothing to ease her worries._

_"I'll be right back" he said, giving her a weak smile. He left the room and went into his which he shared with her mom._

_She clammered out of her bed and pressed her ear against the crack. She strained to listen but she couldn't hear anything audible, just murmurrings. The door swung open and she rushed onto her bed, pretending that she hadn't been eavsdropping._

_He was dressed in full out shinobi clothes and had a bag slung over his shoulder. He was a blur as he raced down the stairs. She gasped, worried and ran down the stairs after him, tripping occasionally._

_"Dad!!" she shouted. He and the messenger paused but turned around and started running. Reira ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Past the drive, onto the street, down a block._

_But they were already out of sight._

_She fell to her scrapped knees, coughing and shaking uncontrolably. Unfamiliar copper tasting liquid crawled up her throat and dripped past her lips as she coughed and heaved._

_"D-dad..." she croaked. Her azure irises filled with tears, rolling down her cheeks._

_"Daddy!!!!!" she cried out._

_But he didn't come back..._

"Reira!" The girl opened her eyes slowly, she could feel sand rushing across her skin, and it was dark.

"Dad...?" she asked the blurry person who was leaning over her.

"Reira, c'mon this storm's crazy! How could you be sleeping through this?" She squinted, oh, it was Kisame.

"Come on!" He scooped her up quickly and started to run. She looked up at him, groggily.

"Kisame?" she asked. He nodded and gave a toothy grin.

"One and only" he laughed. His smile faded and he gained a serious face.

"Reira...Konan was making all that up" he explained. "We weren't sent to gather information on you, hell we were incredibly lucky to even get to meet you. Without you, we'd still be cats, probably starving in a gutter somewhere"

"I know" she mumbled, her eyes closing due to the sand flying. Her hand clenched the front of his shirt as she turned toward him, the sand grains pelting her skin.

"But it still really hurt..." she whispered. Kisame closed his eyes in understanding.

"I know" he reassured. "I know"

_She should've seen the look on Kakuzu's face though_, thought Kisame, taking another jump. _It was as if she ran off with his last heart..._

**R E V I E W!!!! they are much appreciated! (hearts!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty**

Eternal: This is my longest story EVER and I'm having so much fun writing it, thanks to everyone's reviews! I hope I can crank out enough chapters to keep them coming...

I dont know what happened with the last chapter if I accidentally posted a chapter then switched it with a note, or whatever it was, you may have seen the last chapter already, sorry (sweat)

People have asked for some fluff with Itachi, so I decided to obilge as much as I could, he's kind of difficult to write in my opinion.

**ChApTeR 20!!!!**

Kisame knocked on the door and the dark haired prodigy answered it, his face the usual impassive stare. It was somewhat quiet.

"Where is everybody?" asked the sharkman, stepping into the small room, cradling the sleeping girl. How she fell asleep, he couldn't fathom.

"Doing some dishes, we forgot to send in our review of the spa for the old man." sighed Itachi, taking a seat against the wall. His cheeks were a little flushed, noted Kisame.

"Are you feeling alright, Itachi-san?" asked Kisame, setting Reira on the only available bed. She continued to breathe evenly.

"Hn." mumbled the silent prodigy. Kisame sighed.

"I'll go see if they need any help." he offered, heading for the door. "Could you keep an eye on her? Trouble seems to be her companion."

"Hn."

"Thanks," he said, stepping out of the room.

The room was silent again, blissful in Itachi's opinion, his head was throbbing, especially behind his eyes. He lowered his eyelids and decided that a light nap couldn't hurt...

"Itachi..." breathed a light voice. He didn't open his eyes, whoever it was would go away eventually.

"Itachi...can you hear me?" the person whispered. He continued his sleeping act. Of course he could hear them, he was awake, stupid.

"Itachi, you're running a rather high fever, could you wake up please?" pursued the person. He mentally rolled his eyes and looked at Reira with a blank expression. She was kneeling beside him, and it took him a moment to relize that he was laying down, a pillow beneath his head and a washcloth on his forehead. When had that happened?

"What're you doing?" he asked, his throat dry.

"I'm trying to bring your fever down, that's what." she sighed, soaking the cloth again then it to his burning forehead. His dark eyes looked away from her, focusing on the opposite wall instead.

"Does anything hurt, Itachi?" she asked, sweeping his bangs to the side, in order for the cool cloth to cover as much of his forehead as it could.

"Hn," was his didn't cave to pain, nor did they express it, they were much stronger than that.

"Itachi, I can't help you if you don't talk to me," she pleaded softly.

"I'm fine," he replied, stoic as ever. He attempted to push himself up, pausing halfway in order for the room to stop spinning.

"You can't even see straight, you need to lay down," she informed him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He ignored her and pushed himself fully upright, leaning against the wall while his cloth fell into his lap.

"I'm fine," he reinforced, his eyes closed while he gained his breath. When he opened his obsidian eyes again, he could see her giving him a "I-told-you-so look".

"You don't have to be macho about this, I'm the only one here." Her soft blue eyes locked with his and he could feel his guard slipping. "I promise not to tell the others, pinky swear."

She held out her little finger out to him and surprisingly, with a sigh, he laced his smallest finger with hers. With a tight squeeze, the promise was sealed and he laid down again, no will to fight. A soft smile pulled at her pink lips and she resumed her medical business, bringing his fever down.

It was pleasantly quiet between the two and the others were gone for a rather long time. Most likely, double dishes duty for the lack of a review.

"Your hair's gotten longer," commented Itachi. He had been humanly chatty with her, just pointing out random observations that he had made during their travel.

Reira finger a lock, holding it out to its full length. Indeed, it had grown without her realizing it. When she first met the criminals, she had fashioned bangs that fell in a certain manner but now they had grown out and were more like layers than bangs, which meant that her hair length was at the top of her shoulder blades or farther. Wow, time flies.

"I didn't even notice," she replied, reaching out to pull away the cloth. She rested her palm against his forehead for a few moments and when she tried to pull away, he gripped her wrist. Her eyes widened slightly and she froze when her irises locked with his spinning Sharingan. She soon fell into a crimson daze...

_Reira opened her eyes slowly, the black and white coloring chilling her heart, frightening her._

_"I-Itachi...?" she squeeked. What was going on? Why was he using his family trait? She was just trying to help!_

_Strong arms wrapped around stomach from behind and she flinched, closing her eyes instantly. After a few moments of nothing occuring, she slowly opened her hues and looked up to see Itachi standing, embracing her._

_"I-Itachi...?" she asked, beyond confused. His eyes had closed and he was completely at ease. "Wh-what're you d-doing?"_

_"Please...allow me this moment..." She wriggled loose and turned to face him, standing very close to him still._

_"A hug? That's what you wanted?" she questioned, a small smile on her face._

_"Hn," he mumbled, looking away. If they were in the normally colored realm, he may have been blushing. May have been. _

_She wrapped her arms around his torso, holding him tightly for a moment. His arms awkwardly wrapped around her as well. After a moment of appreciating the warmth, his grip tightened and he tucked her head beneath his chin, holding her close._

_"Thank you" he whispered._

She opened her blue eyes to find herself back in the room and Itachi was leaning against the far wall, looking as composed as ever.

"We're back!" cheered Tobi, bursting into the room. He looked around and saw her kneeling on the floor, then she started to stand. "Tobi's so glad you're back!!" He tackled her to the ground in a hug, before she could get to her feet and she fell on her back.

"Tobi was so worried!" he said, snuggling closely.

"Get off her, un" grouched Deidara, looking rather bitter. "Can't believe we forgot to send in the stupid review, un. We could've avoided those dishes from hell"

"It wasn't Tobi's fault sempai" defended Tobi, helping Reira to her feet. "The girls weren't nice to Rei-chan!" He embraced her tightly, pinning her to him. "Tobi won't let them hurt you Rei-chan!" he declared. Deidara huffed and pulled the younger boy off, dragging him away. "Shaddup you, un," he mumbled.

Reira simply laughed and stood up again. Everyone filed into the room, some more bothered by the dishes than others (Deidara). Someone was missing from the count.

Kakuzu.

She swallowed dryly at the name and her chest and stomach felt cold. Oh, and it was hard to breathe as well.

Kisame stood next to her and whispered,

"He's out in the hallway. Talking might do you both some good." She nodded her brown head in agreement.

But moments passed and her feet didn't move. The ex Seven Swordsman sighed and pushed her out of the room.

"H-hey!" she yelped, tripping over her own feet only to catch herself halfway. The door closed with a neat little 'click!' and she was awkwardly standing out in the hallway, locked out of the room in order to settle some emotional doubts.

She stiffened when she felt a set of eyes on her. Slowly, so very painfully slowly, she turned around to see the stitch man a few feet away, looking right at her. His green eyes had dulled dramatically and he remained her of a whipped dog.

"Kakuzu--"

"Reira," he interrupted. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I--"

"I'm really sorry!" she blurted quickly, before he could say anything. "I was scared and worried and overwhelmed so I just ran without thinking and I'm sorry!" She bowed formally, her hair hanging by her face. She clenched her teeth, waiting for his response.

"I think...it may be best...if we went our own ways..."

A heavy silence filled the air, smothering her it felt like. She stood to her full height slowly, eyes wavering.

"Wh-what do you mean...our own ways...?" she whispered. Her stomach clenched in fear again, this time with a sharp pain. This wasn't going in a direction she liked.

He suddenly looked aggravated and slammed his clenched fist into the wall beside him.

"Dammit Reira, we're different!" he snapped. Her eyes widened at the volumne and she couldn't recall how to breathe. "We're criminals that are wanted dead, we've killed people, stolen things and have used others!" She felt a pang in her heart at that last word.

"We're practically from different worlds! We're the dark and you and your light are only going to get snuffed by us!" His loud harsh voice was hurting her ears and hot liquid was building in her eyes.

"Don't you start to fucking _cry_" he sneered. She clenched her teeth and locked eyes with the dark skinned man.

"Why are you suddenly saying this?!" she demanded. "Did I do something wrong? Was it because I ran from that girl? How did I hurt you?" Her hands were clenched at her sides and her voice was shaking. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to you!"

She was suddenly backed against the wall and his hand slammed down next to her head, causing the viberations to shake the walls. Other customers peeked out of their room but quickly hid away, noticing that they were shinobis and they didn't want to get involve. It could also have to do something to do with the glare Kakuzu gave them.

"Tomorrow we'll be gone," he growled, closing his eyes. The tears fell faster and harder and she sniffed.

"Stop crying," he snarled.

"What do you want me to do?!" she snapped, her emotions dangerously strained. Her stomach flashed with pain again. "I trusted all of you! I was willing to lie for you and protect you as best as I could even if I had to die in order to do so!"

"Kakuzu...I loved you..." she choked out. "and...I thought..."

"You thought wrong," he gritted out.

Her world was shattering. The trusts and friends she had made were dissolving. Her heart was shaking with fear. Her phobia of too much trust...also known as love...had been realized. It felt like he was ripping out the heart that he himself had literally given her.

"K-Kakuzu..." he voice squeeked. Her cheeks were slick with tears now and her shoulders were shaking with her sobs. "Look at me Kakuzu...!" she demanded.

Her turned his dull green eyes to her shining azure ones and she whimpered at the sight of the apathy that they held. They were blank, they didn't care nor did they want to care.

He pushed off the wall and stormed back to the room, slamming the door closed behind him. Her legs gave out beneath her and she slide to the floor, hands covering her face.

Sobbing could be heard inside the cramped inn room and Kakuzu took his seat in the corner, covering his eyes with his large hand.

"Rei-chan..." whimpered Tobi, glancing at the door as if she would walk in any moment.

She didn't.

_I'm so stupid_, thought Kakuzu, covering his face._ So, so stupid..._

"It was for the better," said Kisame, trying to reassure the gloomy members. "She would've gotten killed with us, and we wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves"

"She's fucking _immortal _you heathens! Why don't you get that?!" reprimded Hidan, his violet eyes blazing. "She's doesn't even know the full extent of what she can do and you want to throw her away because she's empathetic?!" He started to head for the door but Zetsu materialized in front of it, stopping his path.

"She'll be happier--**even if it kills us to do it"** said Zetsu folding his arms, his plant hiding most of his face. Most likely because he doubted their plan as well.

"Where is she going to go?!" he questioned everyone. "We screwed up her chance with Konoha so what does that leave her with?! She might as well stay with us--"

"That's enough Hidan," commanded Itachi.

"But--!"

"Enough." His word was final.

Silence filled the room again...

What would they do now? They had casted away their savior...

**R E V I E W!!!!!! review hardcore people, I want to hear what you think and perhaps a few ideas would be nice =]**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty**_

Eternal: Okay, poll time!!

Would you rather:

Have me keep writing and adding chapters to this story?

OR

Start a sequal to this one?

Which do you think would be easier for you readers? Please REVIEW and tell me! Thanks!

**...Chapter 21...**

"I'm staying," he stated. "I won't abandon her."

And without another moment's thought...they left without him....

......... ........... ............. ........... ............ ............ ............ .......... ........... ............. .............. .....

Reira Tsukimaru was lying on the floor, fast asleep due to all of her previous crying she had performed the night before. She was lying on her side, facing the wall and expoosing her back to the world. She was oblivious to the sound of the door opening and the footsteps stopping next to her. The hand slowly reached out and shook her shoulder gently.

She jerked immediately, pressing her back angainst the wall, like if she pushed hard enough she would vanish, and she kept her eyes screwed closed, while her lips were in a firm set line.

"Hey, hey! Calmn down Reira, it's just me!" he explained quickly, grasping her arms securely in order to stop her from bolting away. She stiffened and blinked a few times in order for her vision to clear up.

"H-Hidan...?" she stuttered.

Indeed, before her knelt Hidan. His violet eyes were shaded with concern and his usually pushed back hair was unkempt and a mess. He brought his face closer, his eyebrows knitting together in worry. It looked as if he didn't have a good night's sleep either.

"Geez, you scared the shit outta me!" he exclaimed with a slight laugh, relaxing a bit. She gave a weak chuckle as well, finding it funny that she had thought the fellow Jashinist was a stranger. The light humor died quickly when the words from last night echoed in her head...

_"I think...it may be best...if we went our own ways..."_

_"Dammit Reira, we're different!"_

_"We're criminals that are wanted dead, we've killed people, stolen things and have used others!"_

_"We're practically from different worlds! We're the dark and you and your light are only going to get snuffed by us!"_

_"Don't you start to fucking __**cry.**__"_

_"Tomorrow we'll be gone,"_

_"Stop crying,"_

_"You thought wrong,"_

"Are they really gone?" she whispered, looking down at her lap, where her hands were clenched together, shaking. His sheepish grin faded, leaving a solemn look behind.

"Yeah...they're gone..." he informed her quietly. She inhaled a shuddering breath and he pulled her close, allowing her to hide her tear streaked face in her shoulder.

"H-Hidan..." she cried.

He held onto her tighter, rubbing her back reassuringly, while making soothing shushing sounds. "It'll be alright..."

"Hidan...I loved him...!" she sobbed into his shirt. He closed his eyes and ressumed the calming motions. "My heart hurts so bad..."

"It'll be alright..." he whispered into her hair. "I'll take care of you...I'll protect you...You won't hurt anymore..." he swore.

She nodded.

**REVIEW!! I need your polls in order to continue from this point! Sorry that this chapter was ridiculously short, but it needed to be done.**

**So I'll wait for your poll results to see what will happen.**

**You want the next chapter? R E V I E W!!! 3**

**Thanks and have a nice day! =]**

**I suggest listening to a band called Skillet, they're song Open Wounds encouraged me for the past few chapters, and all of their songs are great! =D**

**Okay, I'm done now =P**


	22. The End

_**The End.**_

**Attention! Attention!! The saga is NOT over!!**

**Coming soon (a few says more or less) I will be releasing the Sequel of ****Here Kitty Kitty Kitty**** !!**

**The title of this snazzy follow-up is:**

**Rain, Rain…****Don't Go Away…**

It takes place in Rain country (hence the super cool title) and it has a time skip of about two years. I'm not going to tell you any more than that because I want to hear what you think when you read it. =]

So, I suggest either constantly checking my home page or adding me to your author alerts so you won't miss out on the fluff! =3

I would love to keep talking and wasting your time, but I'm in class and I should really write my bio article (sweat)

So peace out, and feel free to review or PM me with some random ideas or scenes you have floating your head lol

Thanks so much for your time, patience and lovely reviews! I love every one of them! 3


	23. IMPORTANT NOTE! Must Read!

Dear all Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty fans!

I am proposing a rewrite!

(silence)

Alright I know I haven't been posting for about two months give or take. I've been pretty busy wth life, work, friends, grades and more work, other stories, more naruto ideas and even original ideas. (message me if you're interested in hearing about them)

(cricket chirp)

Ahem, I would like to try a rewrite, maybe a different ending (different pairing maybe?! OwO) The possibilities are pretty much endless, but I would like to give it another shot since I know alot of things were mottled (haha vocab word, okay sorry) and kind of wierd at points. I heard the Obi section was kind of hard to understand, so I'll be sure to link things together better. Along with Reira, I would like to clean up her character as well. At the beginning she swore alot and was hard headed but as time wore on she became empathetic and still kind of hard headed still. But she turned into her softer side instead of toughing up as people would expect. I would also like to give a few more funny and random times with the cat men just because...well, the S class criminals were cats! How fun is that? =D

Who's with me? Because if no one's interested I won't exert that much extra effort. =)

REVIEW with comments, ideas, what improvements in pairings you would like to see, or even an event/moment you wished could've happened. Please, I'm open for anything!

Thanks and have a great day!

~Eternal_Explosionist


End file.
